doble cara
by hisis-chan
Summary: ... orihime fingirá ser otra persona para alejar a los demás... especialmente hombres ya que en su infancia fue molestados por ellos y cree que todos los hombre son iguales... pero un día de estos conoce a una persona que de con solo verlo. la pone demasiado nerviosa... ¿que sera ese sentimiento raro? ¿se llevaran bien o tendrán conflictos?
1. Chapter 1

**hola! aqui les traigo una nueva historia XD y tranquilos pronto are nueva actualización de la de tsukino mori KotomiSchiffer espero que les guste ...**

***en esta historia pense en hacer el carácter a ichigo un poco diferente a igual a orihime :p y si.. lo se tengo algunos errores ortográficos .. espero que me perdonen... bueno saludos a todos **

* * *

Yo solía tener miedo a los hombres… casi no tenia amigas y mucho menos amigos, era burla de muchos envía de muchas chicas que me acusaban por zorra y roba chicos, y prácticamente en todas las escuelas eran lo mismo por lo menos en la secundaria me transfirieron 7 veces porque mis padres no quería que tuvieran tantos conflictos y también me empezaban a dar miedo estar cercas de los chicos, porque al momento de rechazarlos a ellos no les parecían y me hacían bromas de las peores. Y todo porque mi cuerpo se desarrollo muy rápido y teniendo una cabellera pelirroja, con ojos color grises y mi color de piel blanca. Muchos decían que parecía extranjera. Lo que me llevo a tomar medidas drásticas; me compre unos lentes de nerd sin aumento que hacía que no se vieran mis ojos, me compre ropa holgada y más grande de mi verdadera talla y como solía tener el cabello suelto, la opción era cortármelo corto pero mejor decidí agarrármelo en trenzas o ponerme un gorro, porque quería que creciera largo.

-mi primer día de clases como niña nerd iba a comenzar; prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada que me lleva a tomar medidas extremas.

Tenía que tener en cuenta que también debería cambiar mí forma de ser, y que mejor que estar en la biblioteca, y cambiar mi hablar a una mucho más tímida, si antes era tímida lo iba a ser más.

Tengo en cuenta que iba a ser molestada quizás con algunas chicas y chicos pero no volvería preocuparme por que los chicos ser me acercaran ya que como estaba ahora no seria atractiva para ellos.

-estaba un poco nerviosa, que tal que todo mi plan sale como no esperaba, ya no sabría q otra medida tomar. Fui hacia cubículo para que me asignaran mi nuevo salón.

-por aquí señorita – me decía la secretaria.

-…gracias – dije lo mas tímida lo cierto es que estaba súper nerviosa. Cuando llegue a mi salón, me quede parada en la puerta, me daba miedo abrirla y llamar la atención de todos.

-cuando salto de la impresión, porque el profesor había abierto la puerta mientras tenia la guardia baja.

-pasa… no seas tímida- me dijo con un tono de voz amable.

-con permiso- dije al entrar.

-ella es la señorita inoue orihime, denle una calurosa bienvenida y no la hagan sentir incomoda; por favor si puedes tomar asiento.

-… si..- dije. –note que se me habían quedando viendo pero los chicos con una decepción en los rostros y las chicas nada de interés, por dentro estaba muy feliz había salido como había planeado.

-estuve muy atenta a la clase de anatomía.

-alguien sabe que significa encefalomalacia

E inconscientemente empecé a hablar sola reblandecimiento del tejido cerebral.

-correcto- me dijo sorprendido el maestro.

-y por ahí escuche un comentario de –es una come libros.

-lo que hice que me encogiera de hombros y mordiera mi labio inferior.

-_muy bien echo orihime estas echando a perder tu plan mejor quédate callada-_ me regañe mentalmente.

-cuando la clase termino y otra y otra hasta llegar al receso. Para que no me hicieran ninguna pregunta, Salí a toda prisa hacia la azotea para comer sola.

-no había tenido un rato tan tranquilo que nadie me interrogara con preguntas y casi no me deje sin comer fue tan re confortable.

-pasaron semanas y muchos me ignoraban me hacían una que otra broma, sabía que hablaban a mis espaldas y se burlaban de mi por la apariencia, lo bueno que no me molestaba; cuando era para juntarse en equipo o a veces me juntaba sola o si me asignaban un equipo hacia todo el trabajo ya que ahora era llamada la come libros, la de sin vida social… solo le hablaba más o menos a unas 2 compañeras que quizás las considere mis amigas sus nombres eran mayura y shio.

-estaba dibujando cuando me azotan en la butaca una libretas.

-mañana tengo tarea de anatomía y calculo, la quiero para mañana temprano- decía sakana una de la chicas mas populares de toda la preparatoria y también la mas bella o debería decir la mas dejada, no tiene respeto por si misma. Era rubia pero usa tinte lo noto por sus cejas y una vez se le veía la raíz, tiene cuerpo o más bien enseña más de lo que debería. Tiene ojos negros.

- si hago tu tarea a la mera hora no sabrás nada y reprobaras en el examen –dije como si me importara mucho aunque no se noto mi sarcasmo.

-hare como que no escuche eso, ¡vamos chicas hoy hay oferta en la comercial! –dijo antes de irse con su bola de harpías, parece que comen de la mano de la Gorgona en pocas palabras sakana.

-uffs … suspire, bueno es hora de irse – me dije a mi misma.

-iba caminando a mi casa cuando escucho un grito, me volteo rápido para ver lo que había sido.

¡Auch!, eso me dolió –dijo una niña pequeña de cabello corto y castaño claro de ojos color café chocolate.

-fue para ayudar a levantarla, -estas bien –dije preocupada.

-si… gracias señorita- dijo la adorable niña.

-no te preocupes, debes de ir con mas cuidado- dije mientras le ayudaba a recoger los víveres que había tirado.

-toma… aquí tienes… am… -dije un poco apenada.

Yuzu –dijo también apenada se veía tan tierna.

Mucho gusto yo soy orihime –dije regalándole una sonrisa.

-¡oh, por dios mira la hora me va a regañar karin! –dijo mientras volvía a correr un poco a tropezones lo que me provocó un poco de risa.

-llegue a mi casa, mis papas no habían llegado aun, así que antes de comer deje mis lentes que eran casados tenerlos puestos aunque se me hacen muy gracioso, me solté las ligas del cabello cocine un poco de arroz con curri, después me fui a terminar mi tarea y la de la Gorgona aunque a ella no le puse cosas tan detalladas y le puse palabras difícil de entender, será satisfactorio verla reprobar o que el maestro le pregunte.

-después me fui hasta la sala a ver un poco de tele hasta quedarme dormida, cuando me levante tenia una cobija, le agradeceré a mi mamá después. Me estire y me levante del sillón agarre mis cosas para meterme a bañar, me tome mi tiempo, al ya estar vestida con la ropa holgada; me empecé a hacer una trenza lo bueno que lo tenia ya hasta debajo de la cintura, desayune un cereal, y antes de agarrar mis cosas para irme agarre los lentes chistoso y me fui la mayoría del camino tarareando.

-cuando llegue al salón la Gorgona me pidió su tare y se las entregue con una sonrisa falsa, me di cuenta de que una de las que le hablo mayura no había llegado, ella se sienta atrás de mi, y su butaca estaba vacía.

-y no se porque cuando alguien abrió la puerta me gire para ver quien había entrado, lo raro es que jamás suelo voltear para ver quien entra o quien sale.

-¡era un chico nuevo! Tenía el color de cabello igual que yo y unos ojos color chocolate, me llamo la atención el seño que tenia, se veía ¿adorable? - ¡esperen un momento cuando es que me volví observadora en ¡los chicos! –así que desvié la mirada hacia mi libreta, todas las chicas se quedaron bobadas al verlo casi como yo, pero ellas fueron mas obvias.

-ni siquiera sakana fue capaz de hablarle porque se quedo tan embobada y se quedo con la palabra en la boca. Ese momento era para sacarle unas fotos.

-no pidió permiso y entro como si nada, observo a todas partes vio a las chicas y a los chicos, me sentí demasiado nerviosa cuando volteo a ver por donde estaba. Fingí como si no estuviera hay y empecé a garabatear en mi libreta para que me distrajera y se me quitara lo nerviosa. Se empezó a acercar y yo cada vez remarcaba la misma línea con más fuerza. Cuando dejo caer su morral y se sentó como si fuera su lugar. O era mi imaginación o sentía su mirada…

¡Oh dios y ahora que voy a hacer!


	2. Chapter 2

**hola ¡perdon por el retraso :p pero mi compu donde tenia el documento no me prendia y quizas me tarde un poquitito mas en la nueva actualizacion de tsuki no mori y perdon de nuevo y espero que les guste :) y saludos a todos **

* * *

-me sentía observada, quería voltear pero mi conciencia decía no voltees, ¡no lo hagas!. Y de pronto todo su lugar fue rodeado por chicas del salón. Hasta me empujaron, pero no les importo que ni si quiera voltearon a ver quién habían pegado por sus empujones, solo podía escuchar sus escándalos de, -¿de dónde vienes? ¿Eres extranjero? ¡Quieres juntarte con nosotras en el recreo!

-hasta los chicos le preguntaban cosas – ¿he te gustaría entrar en nuestro equipo de futbol? -¡no mejor al de básquet bol!

Sería interesante, luego veré que deporte me gustaría escoger, pero me gustaría que alguien me enseñara las instalaciones, ya que soy nuevo y me gustaría conocerlas –dijo el con un tono de voz un poco creída. No sé porque pero siento que no me va a caer bien. Solo escuchaba como las chicas se peleaban para enseñarle la escuela –que superficiales – se me salió en susurro, me mordí el labio por temor que alguien me escuchara, así que di una mirada rápida para ver si me habían escuchado -¡_mensa metiste la pata_! –dije entre mi

-cuando me gire poco para ver y las chicas no me escucharon pero, creo que él me escucho por que vi cómo me miraba con un ceño fruncido y su mirada me dio un poco de miedo, lo bueno que con mis lentes no podía ver bien las expresiones pero por dentro estaba sudando frio, me gire rápido y rogaba que el maestro llegara.

_-genial su primer día y ya nuestro odio es mutuo, otro más con el que tengo que lidiar-_ pensé mientras veía la hora.

-estuve en las nubes mientras trascurría la clase, apuntaba todo lo que profesor escribía; hasta escuche al profesor decir.

Ahora en una hoja júntense en parejas y hagan una opinión de lo que acabamos de ver y lo quiero para el término en la clase.

-escuche a quejarse a algunos y otros juntarse de mala gana ya todos se juntaban con los mismos y como siempre era la única ya que siempre sobraba… -esperen ¡oh no! gire a atrás y se quedaba como esperaba que alguien se ofreciera para ser su pareja. –levante la mano, para llamar la atención del maestro.

-sí, que paso inoue-san- dijo el profesor.

-puedo hacer de nuevo el trabajo sola, como siempre – dije como esperando que accediera.

-claro que no, ya tienes a un compañero ya no estarás sola señorita así que júntese con el señor kurosaki- y cuando dijo eso mi leve sonrisa desapareció. -¡_nooo, porque a mí!-_ dije en mi mente

-gire mi butaca de mala gana y la junte con la de el saque mi libro y mi libreta arranque una hoja abrí el libro en el tema que no tenía ni idea.

-coloque la fecha y el nombre de tema; -cada quien colocara su opinión- dije en seco y con nada de interés, y empecé a escribir mi opinión de lo poco que puse atención y me guie con el libro.

-¡y porque no lo haces tú! se ve que no es tan difícil para ti y es tu fuerte, tú me entiendes- dijo con una sonrisa mientas sacaba su Ipoh y estar en el facebook, o que se yo.

-en primera por eso pedí que fuese sola, para no tratar a gente como ¡tú! –se lo dije enojada mientras le enséñala con mi lapicero.

-me arrebato el lapicero y por su expresión supuse que se había enojado.

-¡y cómo la gente como yo! Yo no soy la que tiene apariencia de nerd.-me contesto kurosaki.

-pues prefiero ser un nerd que un cretino y un superficial como ¡TU! –fue que lo dije lo suficiente fuerte que todo el salón se nos quedo observando hasta el mismo maestro.

-me levante de mi asiento y arrebate mi hoja, coloque mi nombre y lo deje en el escritorio, pase junto al maestro, y dije – ya ve porque siempre trabajo sola- y Salí del salón.

-me fui directo a la biblioteca faltaban unos 20min. Para la siguiente clase no quería ver a nadie.

Entre al salón y las chicas se me quedaron viendo muy mal, fui a mi asiento y mi mochila no estaba, -genial otra vez la escondieron, vaya que maduros –dije como si no me sorprendiera.

-me asome por la ventana del segundo piso haber si no la habían aventado, mire en el bote de la basura, en lo que buscaba escuchaba risas pero hice como si no hubiera escuchado nada, ya estaba acostumbrada.

-gire y busque con la mirada haber si la podía ver, cuando kurosaki hizo una señal con su dedo apuntando para arriba.

-acerque una banca y me subí en ella todos estaban viendo parecía una atracción de un circo, cuando moví la losa ahí adentro estaba mi mochila estaba atorada y la jale, pero perdí el equilibrio y se me salió un grito y me caí pegándome muy duro. Y todos empezaron a burlarse, casi se me caen los lentes que tenia y se podían ver mis ojos pero como todos estaban riendo nadie me vio, a excepción de él; pero los coloque muy rápido de nuevo en su lugar, me torcí el tobillo y me pegue en mi codo. El trato de ayudarme con una sonrisa que me molesto, así que le solté una bofetada en su mano –no necesito de tu compasión- dije refunfuñando y por mi orgullo me pare como pude y acomode mi banca y me senté enojada.

-ya en el resto de las clases nadie me molesto ni nada, solo me fulminaban con la mirada, solo las chicas.

Ya acabando la clase, me fui lo más rápido que pude a donde estaba mí casillero y al abrirlo salieron tachuelas y una nota callo.

Que decía -¡no vuelvas a acercarte a kurosaki ichigo o te arrepentirás!. –arrugue la nota. –Como si me importara ese tipo- dije mientras aventaba la nota. Tome mis zapatos y me fui a la casa.

Ya casi llegaba a mi casa cuando algo llamo mi atención era un arbusto que se movía, me acerque al arbusto y salió un cachorro era un golden pero blanco, era tan adorable que lo abrace.

-estás perdido amiguito- solo me ladraba.

-bueno te llevare a mi casa mis padres se enamoraran de ti- dije muy feliz de tener un cachorrito se veía como un peluche.

-cuando llegue a mi casa grite muy feliz -¡ya estoy en casa!

-hola hija, pero que tienes hay- dijo curiosa.

¡Mama, no lo podemos quedar! –dije mientras se lo mostraba.

Mi madre se le quedo viendo y después lo abrazo -¡peo claro que puedes es todo un peluche! –dijo muy contenta mientras lo abrazaba.

-espera ve a comprar una correa, plato, comida, shapoo, polvo para pulgas y juguetes- dijo mi mamá preocupada y sacaba dinero.

-corre en lo que yo cuido a esta motita de algodón- dijo mi mama mientras le rascaba la pansa.

Si- dije muy contenta, mientras salía corriendo para la tienda de mascotas que estaba en el centro. Estaba muy feliz de tener una mascota un amigo fiel de verdad y que no te traicione.

Cuando fui a la tienda pude encontrar todo. Una correa color azul claro, un platito rojo unas croquetas para cachorro una pelotita para morder y otro platito para el agua y al comprarlo me fui a la casa, iba pensando en el nombre de mi nuevo perrito.

-ya volví. Dije al cerrar la puerta y el que me recibió fue mi perrito que corrió torpemente así a mí se resbalaba y se veía tan adorable lo alce y lo abrace –¡hola, hola, hola bonito! – dije mientras le hacía caricias.

De su platito le coloque tantitas croquetas con un poco de leche ya que estaba muy chiquito

Y empezó a comer. –Bien creo que yo también comeré –dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina, y me serbia de la comida que había hecho mi mamá, como no tenia tarea me fui a jugar un rarito a mi cuarto con mi nuevo amiguito. Jugué un rato con él y después llego mi papá.

-¡querida ya llegue! Donde esta –dijo emocionado mi papá.

-cuando mi perrito fue a recibirlo y vi una enorme sonrisa en mi papá.

-¿entonces me puedo quedar con él?- dije con ojos de cachorro.

-¡claro que sí! – dijo mi papá mientras lo cargaba y mi perrito ladraba también contento.

-querida tengo buenas noticias adivina a quien me encontré- dijo mi papá muy feliz.

¿A quién? - pregunto mi mamá mientras le serbia la cena a mi papá.

Vi a isshin mi compañero y mejor amigo de la secundaria y los invite a cenar el viernes se acaban de mudar de nuevo para acá ¡no es genial! –dijo mi papá muy contento.

-iré preparando los preparativos para que sea una bonita velada- dijo mi mamá

-e hija no tendrás que usar ese feo traje ellos son de confianza- dijo mi papá mientras me daba una caricia y me revolvía el cabello.

-está bien, me vestiré bien para ese día papá- dije mientras me despedía con un abrazo.

-me voy a dormir, buenas noche mamá, papá –dije mientras subía las escaleras para mi cuarto.

-y la bola de pelos se quedo con migo en mi cama – buena noches bolita de pelos – dije mientras lo acariciaba hasta que se quedara dormido.

-pasaron los días algo pesado, no por las materias si no por los problemas y bromas que me hacía y poco a poco se iban tranquilizando. Pero de repente ¡ese kurosaki! De un lugar a otro llegaba a molestarme, me agarraba de mis trenzas, me decía que me las deshiciera -¡no me toques y deja en paz mi cabello! –en una ocasión me deshizo una trenza y hay voy yo volviéndomela a hacer.

¡Qué te pasa! –decía yo con una cara roja, ¡pero del coraje! – y el respondía riéndose.

En una ocasión me toco para mi tortura hacer la limpieza con el.

¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí, tu limpia ese lado y yo este! Es más yo limpio todo- dije un poco estérica.

-jajaja pero yo no muerdo y porque me tienes tanto miedo –dijo él, al parecer divirtiéndole.

-le estaba dando la espalda mientras barría- es solo que no me llevo para bien con los chicos como ya has visto y no me gusta que estén cerca de mí, apenas y tolero a las chicas y eso que solo me molestan. ¡Pero tú rebasaste el límite! Yo no te eh hecho nada –dije enojada. Y al voltear ¡estaba en frente de mi.

-sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir. – y ¿Por qué no te quitas eso feos lentes? – dijo acercando sus manos para quitármelos.

¡No! –dije mientras me hacía para atrás y colocaba la escoba como un arma listo para pegar.

-se me quedo viendo un poco curioso y después vi una sonrisa que me hizo sudar frio.

-tarde o temprano te veré sin tus lentes – dijo antes de irse.

-¡ni en tus sueños! –grite

-cuando por fin era viernes, tenía que llegar temprano para ayudar a mi mamá a arreglar y decorar la casa, y arreglarme porque me entere que toda su familia iba a venir. Pero le prometí a mi papá que iba a estar como realmente soy.

-lo raro de es kurosaki no me había molestado, se me hacia sospechoso quizás tramaba algo, luego miraba para ver que hacía.

-cuando una chica se avienta y lo abraza, -oye ichigo que tal si vamos a comer al nuevo lugar que abrieron dicen que esta genial- decía una chava del salón.

-no hoy no puedo saldré con mis padres, quizás será después –dijo kurosaki pidiendo disculpas a la chava.

-no sé porque pero adore la cara de la chava cuando le dijo que no.

Cuando por fin acabo y estuvo muy tranquilo para mi que suspire de lo feliz –ahh… que día tan tranquilo –decía mientras iba para mi casa.

-¡ya llegue! –dije al abrir la puerta.

-pero todo ya estaba limpio, y arreglado hasta kon mi perrito estaba bañado y con un moñito en el cuello.

-¡oh hola hija! Vete a bañar tu ropa está en la cama y no quiero que me la cambies y te quiero con el cabello suelto y dame esa gafas. –mi mamá me decía mientras extendía las manos para darle las gafas.

-me las quite y se las entregue, -aquí tienes- dije un poco dudosa.

-me fui a bañar y cuando entre a mi cuarto me quede con la cara de ¡que!

Era una blusa escotada café con un pantalón azul entubado y unas botas largas cafés

Ya sin las trenzas mi cabello me llegaba más debajo de la cintura.

-y entro mi mamá – oh! Hija que bella se ve mi niña y ya has crecido –con lagrimas en los ojos – crecen tan rápidos -decía mi mamá.

-¡mamá! Me avergüenzas –dije colocándome roja.

-cuando se escucha que tocan el timbre, mi mamá y yo nos dedicamos una mirada y nos acercamos a las escaleras, mi padre fue a abrir.

-¡hola amigo mio! - -¡hola isshin cuanto tiempo veo que no has cambiado! ¡oh que lindas niñas tienes! - ¡verdad! –se escuchaban hablando.

-vente a saludar orihime – me dijo mi madre.

-yo baje con ella y cuando vi a las niñas una de ellas era la que me había encontrado la otra vez, pero supongo que no me reconocería ahora.

-¡hola como estas mucho gusto! –dije yo con una cara roja.

-¡oh pero tu hija es todo un ángel!- decía el señor.

-¡hija te presento a ishin y a su esposa masaki a sus hijas Karin y yuzu – hola mucho gusto los saludaba de beso a todos.

-y nuestro hijo –dijo ishin –mientras me giraba para la puerta a saludarlo pero me quede en shock

¡kurosaki! –dije en mi mente.

-nos quedamos viendo. –bueno ella es mi hija inoue orihime- dijo mi padre.

-este feo de allá es mi hijo ichigo –decía ishin.

-¿el no sabe mi nombre completo, verdad, el no me reconocería así… verdad? –estaba tan nerviosa y tenía la cara como tomate.

-después se acerco a saludarme y yo aun no podía pensar claramente.

-hola, mucho gusto –dijo mientras me saludaba de beso en la mejilla -¡perfecto ahora se notara mas mi cara roja! –pensé.

-cuando me di cuenta nos quedamos solos. –vaya me sorprendí demasiado- decía kurosaki mientras se volteaba al otro lado con la cara roja.

-¡tu sabias que era la hija de el amigo de tu papá! –dije sorprendida.

-si- mostrando una sonrisa. –fruncí el sueño y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

-esperas, porque no te vistes así en la escuela-pregunto curioso.

-por muchos motivos – dije en seco mientras entraba a la cocina.

-qué lindo perrito tienes orihime –decían yuzu y Karin mientras jugaban con él.

-gracias se llama kon –les decía con una sonrisa.

¡orihime-san! No te gustaría cuidar a mi tonto hijo –decía ishin.

-me agarro desprevenida esa pregunta que me puse colorada-

-no le hagas caso está loco- dijo ichigo también avergonzado.

-si harían una hermosa pareja –decía mi mamá.

¡Mamá! –dije avergonzado antes para salir corriendo afuera necesitaba con urgencias aire.

Uff- suspire… -mientras me sentaba en la acera

¡y entonces… cual es el motivo! –dijo kurosaki. Mientras se sentaba a lado mío

-me sobresalte- para que quieres saber… si me seguras molestando como los demás –dije enojada.

-lo prometo y no le diré a nadie – dijo muy serio.

-decidí contarle todo, y por su expresión parecía sorprendido.

-vaya si que fue duro para ti- dijo serio.

-bueno sabes me siento aliviada de contarle a alguien más –dije más tranquila.

Ahora me toca preguntarte a ti - ¿Por qué te la pasas molestándome que fue lo que te hice, ¡porque lo que te hice te lo merecías! –dije enojada.

-esta… bien te lo diré, cuando te vi creí que eras de esas que obedece a cualquiera y quería divertirme un poco, pero con tu carácter…. Te me hiciste interesante, y cuando te caíste y fue cuando te vi por primera vez a los ojos y sentí algo raro… y supuse que quizás algo escondías debajo de esos lentes y toda tu mascara – dijo mientras miraba para arriba.

-no supe que contestar… -pero será divertido molestarte ahora –dijo divirtiéndose.

-¡prometiste que no se lo dirías a nadie! –dije molesta.

-claro que no se lo diré a nadie, ya que será mi diversión –dijo muestras me robaba un beso de mi nariz.

-se quito muy rápido y entro riéndose a la casa, yo me tape mi cara con mi mano y le grite ¡maldito acosador! –estaba toda roja….

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**hola! bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo cap. espero q les agrade y les agradezco mucho los comentarios! muchas muchas gracias jejeje y habra un nuevo ... personaje ... ¿quien sera? o: sigan leyendo quizás haya un triangulo o cuadrado amoroso? **

* * *

Entre de mala gana a la casa, ya quería que se fueran no quería que mis padres dijeras ciertas cosas enfrente de ellos, ¡ya que… seria mi perdición! ¿Cómo sabré sí dice la verdad? ¿Cómo sabré si no le dirá a nadie?-¡es pervertido me va a sobornar! Mi mundo se acabo ¿Qué es lo que voy hacer? Tendré que cumplir sus órdenes.

-entre y como las risas que se escuchaba, me di cuenta que se llevaban bien y todas mis ganas de echarlos se fueron en un 2 por 3.

-hola orihime donde estabas –me pregunto masaki.

-disculpe por mi actitud, no volverá pasar –dije con una leve sonrisa.

-no te preocupes siéntate a lado mío y de ichigo- dijo masaki y como decirle que no a esa mujer tan maternal y tan linda.

-cuando me senté le agradecí y de un saltito mi perrito subió a mis piernas y como vio que ichigo estaba muy cerca de mí… demasiado le empezó a gruñir.

-oh ¿Qué pasa kon? No te cae bien kurosaki… -_creo que ya somos dos_- le susurre a mi cachorro el cual me lamio la mejilla.

-vaya sí que se parece a la dueña-dijo kurosaki mientras trataba de acariciarlo pero el trato de morderlo

-poss que le haces hijo- dijo masaki cargo a kon y se calmó.

-es que ichigo tiene una cara fea- decía isshin mientras reía

-no pude evitar reírme y masaki isshin e ichigo me dedicaron una sonrisa.

-vaya te vez muy bonita cuando ríes –dijo masaki.

-sí, te vez linda. –dijo ichigo con una mano en la boca y volteado para otro lado.

-me sonrojo con esas palabras.

-orihime-san necesito un enorme favor- decía ishiin mientras me tomaba de los hombros realmente serio, me recordó a ichigo. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-quiero que cuides a mi idiota de mi hijo, y lo abraces y lo apapaches y… - cambio drásticamente su carácter a un adolecente inmaduro, pero sus palabras me hicieron poner roja y decir un -¿eh?

-pero ichigo le soltó un puñetazo a su padre; y él estaba todo avergonzado.

-¡no digas tonterías viejo loco! –decía bien enojado.

-jugué un rato con karin y yuzu y con kon.

-en ese rato ichigo salió a fumar un cigarro, no me gusta el humo y le agradecí que se lo allá fumado afuera, creo que después de todo no es tan mala persona o al menos no enfrente de su familia.

-después todos se despidieron y escuche que iba a organizar una carne asada pero en su casa, solo faltaba ponerse de acuerdo yo solo me reía por fuera pero sufría por dentro.

-el fin de semana me la pase ayudando a mi mamá con la casa en la limpieza y todo y salió la conversación de – hija te gusta el hijo del señor kurosaki – decía mi mamá para mi mala suerte me agarro con la guardia baja y yo estaba limpiando las sillas con un trapo y me levante de repente y me pegue con la mesa.

-creo que eso lo tomo como un si – dijo mi mamá con una mano en su mejilla y ya fantaseando.

¡Mamá! No fantasees con kurosaki y con migo–dije avergonzada mientras casi le aventaba el trapo.

-hay hija, no se… pero está aprobado – dijo ignorándome. Mientras se iba a la cocina yo solo suspire de cansancio no me iba a hacer caso.

-después de terminar de limpiar la sala, decidí pasear a mi perrito, tome su collar y se lo coloque obvio agarre mis lentes y tenía un chongo, no iba a salir "bien" si se podría decir, quizás porque ya me acostumbre a ellos

-Salí con kon me dirigí al parque ya que me gusta la atmosfera es muy tranquilizadora.

-decidí comprarme un helado, para disfrutar la paseada, lindas flores y los arboles de sakura estaba muy refrescante, todo estaba genial… hasta que lo vi a él y no sé porque me oculte de tras de un árbol no creo que me viera, pero lo que me… ¿Cómo decirlo? Perturbo es que estaba paseando con una chica muy bonita y ella lo estaba agarrando del brazo, los dos reían parecía una cita. No sé porque, no entendía pero me empezó a doler el pecho. ¡Jamás había experimentado esta sensación!

-kon vámonos de aquí – dije, pero fue inútil porque se me zafo y se echó a correr por donde estaba kurosaki- ¡no! Por dios porque me castigas así – dije entre mi… mientras gritaba a mi perrito por su nombre.

-y kon se le lanzo a morder la mano de kurosaki y la chava con que estaba con el grito – vale queso –dije mientras mi cara se ponía azul.

-¡no KON suéltalo! –lo agarraba y jalaba trato un poco en que lo soltara, pero al final lo soltó.

-¡maldito perro! –dijo kurosaki.

-¡lo lamento mucho! Se me soltó y no sé porque fue directo a morder, ¡perdón! – dije muy arrepentida.

-¡que estúpida! Deberías de llevar a esa cosa a la perrera – dijo la chava mientas me miraba enojada.

-solo déjala… vámonos- dijo mientras la jalaba y se iba. No sé porque pero esas palabras me lastimaron, creí que había cambiado pero solo es otro chico superficial – me fui muy enojada.

Estaba apretando mucho los dientes y aguantándome las ganas de llorar del coraje, no sabía porque iba a llorar por cosas tan absurdas, ¡no lo entendía!

XXxXx XXxXx XXxXx XXxXx XXxXx XXxXx XXxXx XXxXx XXxXx XXxXx XXxXx

-en la escuela—

-cuando llegue al salón, él ya estaba ahí y me vio entrar, yo hice como que no lo vi y no mostré ninguna emoción y me senté sin decir nada. ¡Ahora menos me iba a disculpar por su actitud!

-cuando en la puerta me estaba buscando uno de mis únicos amigos en la puerta él era de otro salón, no habla con casi nadie rara vez nos hablamos muy bien, creo que soy la única que le ha hablado bien, las chicas están locas por él, pero por respeto no le hablan ni nada. Como decirlos solo lo admiran es uno de los más guapos del instituto o al menos es lo que eh escuchado. Su nombre es ulquiorra schiffer. También es parte del consejo estudiantil

-y como soy la representante del grupo, por eso. Luego hablamos o nos juntamos -¿Qué pasa ulquiorra? –dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

-la maestra no vendrá pero encargo un trabajo, diles que lo tiene que acabar y que tú se los firmen –dijo muy serio, a él le gusta el orden y el trabajo.

-puedo decirles que tú se los firmes, por favor lo que pasa es que tengo algunos problemas con ellos – le dije pidiéndole casi a ruegos.

-se me quedo mirando un rato, y en un rato desvió la mirada hacia atrás y luego contesto – muy bien mándalos al salón del consejo, pero tú debes estar presente- dijo serio me dio las hojas y se retiró.

Y al voltear a mi lugar por un plumón, vi a kurosaki mirando para donde estábamos ulquiorra y yo, pero se veía enojado.

-y una del salón me pregunto, -¿Cómo le haces para hablarle a ulquiorra-kun? ¿Acaso salen juntos? ¡Ya que eres a la única que le hemos visto tener una conversación más de 10minutos.

-mmm… no sabré decirles, pero se le podría decir que es un gran chico y puedo hablar con él sin problema - dije con una sonrisa, creo q es lo más cercano a un amigo, y solo decía para que se enojara sabía que les gustaba.

-escuche un ruido, vi que era y kurosaki había roto un lápiz, y todos se le quedaron viendo raro. –no le tome importancia y agarre el plumón y empecé a apuntar lo del trabajo. – Tiene que completar este trabajo la maestra no vendrá y cuando acaben tendrán que ir a salón del consejo y ulquiorra se los firmara, contara como calificación –anuncie con una fuerte voz, unos me hicieron caso y empezaron a apuntar, otros seguían con su relajo y se salía del salón.

-¿y porque tu no lo firmas? Que no eres la representante – dijo kurosaki como si no le agradara la idea de ver de nuevo a ulquiorra.

-yo estaré con el mientras firma los del salón, y apuntarlos en una lista para q no hagan trampa de falsificar la firma –le conteste

-no le agrado la idea; por su cara- pero se resignó y empezó a hacer el trabajo.

-yo también me puse a hacerlo. Cuando kurosaki me habla.

¡Porque mandaste a tu perro a morderme? ¡Acaso… estabas celosa! –dijo entre risas. Y recargándose en una mano.

¡Eh! – me agarro desprevenida. - celos de ti ¡Ja¡ buena broma No sé qué le hiciste a mi perro que te odiara tanto; yo solo lo saque a pasear - dije en burla.

-eso no era lo que tu cara decía –seguía molestando.

-poss creí que era una persona, pero cuando me di cuenta que eras tú hasta hubiera dejado que te siguiera mordiendo más diversión para mí – dije ya un poco irritada.

-¡por favor! Se ve que te gusto, hasta en la fiesta de tus padres –dijo y cuando me di cuenta muchos se nos quedaban viendo y empezando a susurrar.

-¡gente loca! –dije refunfuñando mientras me agarraba mis cosas y me iba al salón del consejo.

* * *

continuara... o:


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLAAA GENTE! aqui un nuevo y uno que les gustara mucho jajaja ... la verdada nose si alargar mas esta historia o hacercala al final ... ya el tiempo lo dira :p**

* * *

¡Que se cree que es, Por dios celosa yo' ¡ -decía refunfuñando. Me dirigí a terminar mi trabajo en el salón del consejo estudiantil. Cuando entre hay estaba ulquiorra haciendo su trabajo, y no quise interrumpirlo así q me senté dos asientos de él, solo dio una ojeada y después siguió con su trabajo y me hablo pero seguía viendo a su libro.

-¿ya acabaste el trabajo… quieres que lo firme? –dijo con su voz de serio.

-…no, viene aquí a terminarlo, aquí es más tranquilo ¿si no te molesta? - dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

… no, no me molesta –dijo mientras escribía en sus deberes.

-después de algunos minutos y ya casi acababa quería por lo menos platicar sobre algo, por la tención y el silencio del salón. ¡Enserio no escuchaba mas mis pensamientos y el sonido de las hojas al ojearlas y el lápiz al escribir!

-amm… ¿tú crees que fingir físicamente y aparentar ser una persona que tú no eres para alejar a los demás por temor a que te molesten y estar harta de eso sea bueno? -dije mientras jugaba con un lápiz y con la cara de vergüenza.

-ulquiorra por primera vez dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y levanto la mirada y me miro directo a los ojos, que me hizo sudar frio ya que no sabía cómo interpretar su expresión.

- si finges ser otra persona entonces huyes de ti… eso significa que eres una cobarde – dijo y después volvió a su trabajo.

-me dio un enorme escalofrió –gracias por tu sinceridad, lo tomare en cuenta – dije realmente atónita.

-no hay de que- decía tan formal, con el podía decirle cualquier cosa, el siempre te dará su opinión no importa si es grosero, pero siempre es sincero.

-y empezaron a entrar varias personas de mi salón con su trabajo en las manos. Y ulquiorra le daba una ojeada y lo firmaba.

-cuando termine la hora, dejare de firmar –dijo como siempre sin mostrar ninguna expresión alguna.

-claro es lo mucho que podría pedir, ya muchos favores me has hecho, gracias- dándole una sonrisa sincera.

-de nada, -dijo ¿creo con algo de alegría?.

-y de repente se escucho un portazo, y cuando me giro a ver quién es mi alegría se esfuma.

-perdón ¿interrumpo algo? - dijo con un seño mas fruncido de lo normal, pero miraba a ulquiorra y no a mí.

Si no vienes a que te firme, podrías retirarte –decía ulquiorra el frio.

-pero solo hizo que su ceño se frunciera mas y azotara tu libreta de mala gana en la mesa. Pero a ulquiorra no le afecto nada, ni siquiera levanto una ceja y solo como a todos dio una hojeada y lo firmo.

Kurosaki solo me dedico una mirada y se retiro, con un leve portazo.

-después de los últimos le agradecí a ulquiorra y me retire, ya era tarde y como había junta de los maestro, todos habían faltado y los alumnos salieron temprano, así que ya estaba vacio

-pero no era la única, cercas de una banca en el pateo en la sombra estaba kurosaki escuchando música con sus audífonos mientras tenia la mirada perdida hacia el atardecer. Tenía una expresión que yo no había tenido la ocasión de verle hasta entonces, no sabía cómo describirlo y no sé cuánto tiempo paso mientras yo lo miraba como si fuera algo que jamás allá visto. Siempre que lo veía me causaba agobiada, fastidiaba y a veces irritabilidad, pero esta vez me causo… ¿tranquilidad? No sé cuál era la palabra; pero de repente se dio cuenta de mi presencia y al verme directamente a los ojos o más bien a los lentes me dio una lida sonrisa. Lo que me provoco sonrojarme. _¡Por dios porque me ruborizo!_ –pensé -.

Cuando me di cuenta el ya estaba enfrente de mí y como tenia la guardia baja me arrebato los lentes. Y se acerco tanto que creí que me iba a besar se detuvo a unos milímetros, y luego se fue para atrás para ver mi cara, que estaba totalmente roja. Y se empezó a reír con unas carcajadas

-que crees que haces ¡devuélvelos! – dije mientras trataba de brincar inútilmente por ellos obvio era mucho más alto que yo. Y como de mensa no vi donde pisaba me doble un pie al no ver una abertura en el suelo, lo que provoco la vergüenza más grande de mi vida ¡porque termine abrazando a kurosaki y casi lo iba a tirar si no fue porque estaba bien parado y lo peor fue que me quede un buen rato abrazándolo mientras miraba su cara y estaba roja igual que la mía.

Pero luego vi una sonrisa de burla ¡no sabía que te gustaba tanto, si que eres aventada!

¡Fue tu culpa y me resbale! Y regrésame los lentes –dije molesta y avergonzada mientras se los arrebataba.

-¡ichigo! –escuche a una chica gritar su nombre.

-yo de rápido movimiento me coloque los lentes y me gire al igual que ichigo para ver quién era.

Era la misma chava con la que estaba saliendo en el parque; chava pelo castaño medio rojizo con un elegante peinado, de ojos ámbar, muy pálida la chava. de repente me dio un dolor de pecho al verla. Y ella ni si quiera volteo a verme y me empujo mientras se colocaba enfrente de ichigo y lo abrazaba de un brazo.

¡Vámonos juntos a casa ichigo! … eres muy cruel tengo mucho tiempo esperándote y no venias –decía la chica mientras inflaba los cachetes y lo jaloneaba.

Bueno… me tengo que ir… hasta entonces- decía pero su voz se escuchaba rara, como molesto. La chica me fulmino la mirada antes de jalar a kurosaki nuevamente.

Yo solo puede observar cómo se alejaban, me fui a mi casa muy afligida con muchas preguntas en la cabeza y sin ninguna respuesta. -¿quién es ella? ¿Está jugando con migo? ¿Qué son estos dolores en el pecho? ¡Se supone que odio a los chicos! ¿Por qué me pongo triste cuando veo a kurosaki partir con alguien más?

-llegue a la casa –ya llegue- anuncie.

-mi mamá estaba en la cocina y cuando me vio cambio su expresión y me pregunto ¿Qué tienes hija? Te sientes bien. –sí, bueno no ¡no lo sé! –dije angustiada. -¿Qué paso, cuéntame? –dijo mi madre mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí.

Le platique todo lo que sucedió el día de hoy, siempre le platico mis cosas a mi mamá, quizás porque le tengo mucha confianza o porque es mi única amiga.

¡Hay mi hija está enamorada! –dijo con sus manos en su pecho. ¡Y ese chico o tres cosas anda confundido o segunda quizás también loquito por ti hija o tercera estará jugando contigo! No estoy muy segura necesito ver sus reacciones yo misma y así estaré segura.

¡Yo enamorada! ¿Cómo? ¡Mamá el enamorado de mi estás loca! – dije totalmente roja. Y no le iba a decir que el chico era kurosaki, ya que mi mamá diría ¡te lo dije! Y sería su burla por mucho tiempo. Y tendría el presentimiento que le avisaría al papá de kurosaki, hay seria mi fin ¡estaría acabada!.

-y solo hay una solución –dijo mi mamá sombría pero con una sonrisa siniestra. Y ¡esa chica se arrepentirá de haber mirado así a mi hija!

-mi mamá me dio miedo; - y ¿Cuál es esa solución mamá? –dije casi arrepintiéndome de haber abierto la boca.

¡Es regresar a mi hermosa hija como estaba y con un pequeño cambio extra! –lo decía tan emocionada que negársele te aria arrepentirse de ello y más cuando mi mamá estudio en parte belleza, sabia como cortar el pelo y todo lo de una estilista.

-hija prepárate, que mucho pretendientes te llegaran; pero tu objetivo será que ese chico caiga a tus pies – decía mi mamá muy entusiasmada.

-le iba a decir a mi mamá que lo dejara pero recordé la conversación con ulquiorra… y esas palabras –…_si finges ser otra persona entonces huyes de ti… eso significa que eres una cobarde…_

…_cobarde… _-esa palabra me resonaba en la cabeza que fue la que me motivo a seguir.

-está bien mamá acepto- dije mientras le entregaba mis lentes y mi mamá al agarrarlos me sonrió y rompió los lentes y los echo a la basura.

-estoy muy orgullosa de ti – dijo mi mamá mientras sacaba sus herramientas como tijeras la cera, los cepillos y todo lo demás.

Y no me dejo ver lo que me hacía ya que quito el espejo. Solo pude notar que me hizo una capa hasta los hombros y lo demás lo dejo a mi largo me quito mi flequillo y lo acomodo a los lados que resaltara las capas. Uso la cera para darle forma a mis cejas, ya había olvidado el dolor, y lo bueno es que mi cabello era lacio pero en las puntas se ondulaban un poco.

Cuando termino se me quedo viendo y dijo –que hermosa hija tengo- lo que me provoco ruborizarme.

Solo no espero arrepentirme después, ya que hice lo que kurosaki quería ¡que bajo eh caído.

-recuerda hija, hazte la difícil, y que no te vean débil porque trataran de buscar un punto débil y hacerte la vida imposible y pasaras por lo mismo, necesitas cambiar tu mirada y intimidar a los hombres para que no crean que eres fácil y que se aprovecen de ti.

-¡si mamá! –dije mientras pasaba saliva e iba al espejo para ver cómo había quedado.

-creo que me gusto, ¡me gusto! mi nueva imagen ahora mi nuevo reto es no dejarme vencer ante nadie y le ganare a kurosaki- ¡ya conocerá a mi verdadero yo.

-al día siguiente me levante, y prepare mi ropa para bañarme y cuando Salí a mi cuarto ¡mi ropa de la escuela no estaba!

-¡mamá quien tomo mi ropa! – grite.

-tranquila hija aquí esta –dijo mientras entraba a mi cuarto con una nueva ropa escolar ¡era de mi talla!, no era la holgada ropa de siempre que llevaba.

-¡pero mamá que le hiciste a mi antiguo uniforme! –dije mientras extendía mi nueva ropa.

-hay hija ya tenía ganas de tirar esa fea ropa, y esta es un buena oportunidad de comprarte nueva, así que ayer fui y encargue nueva ropa ¡pero de tu taya! –decía mi mamá muy emocionada.

-cuando me la puse, no se me sentía rara ¡la falda era más corta! El nuevo uniforme me quedaba pegado. Creo… que me estoy arrepintiendo –dije toda pálida.

-es mejor que ya bajes a desayunar que se te hace tarde ¿o no kon? – le dijo a mi perrito el cual el ladro.

-fui corriendo escaleras abajo para ir y desayunar lo más rápido que pude, subí corriendo a lavarme los dientes y luego otras vez haciendo carrera agarre mis cosas y me eche a correr, solo me despedí de gritos de mi mamá.

-estaba agotada y apenas estaba en la entrada de la preparatoria, agarre aire y volví a correr nuevamente. ¡Era tan incomodo que toda la gente que encontraba en los pasillos me volteaban a ver y como iba a toda carrera no escuchaba lo que decían, solo sabía que se trataba de mi! Lo único que escuche es -¿será una chica nueva?

-y entre azotando la puerta estaba demasiado agitada, cuando todo el salón se quedo en silencio de repente y decidí ver el causante. Y la causa era yo, lo que me provoco tragar saliva; entonces estaba en sí y no ver a kurosaki, para ver su expresión. Así que levante poco a poco la mirada, y lo vi estaba pasmado y uno de sus lápices que tenía en la mano se le cayó. Y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, creo que no se lo esperaba. Note que todos los chavos tenían una cara, como si fuera algo llamativo ¡o que tenía algo en la cara!

-ignore las expresiones de los chicos y chicas y me senté en mi lugar como si nada, lo bueno es que no había llegado el maestro. Recordé lo que me dijo mi madre así que puse una mira intimidante para que nadie se me acercara. Y me hiciera sus absurdas preguntas.

-y nadie se animaba a hablarme, mi objetivo se cumplió. Hasta que por fin llego el maestro y uno de las alumnas le hizo seña hacia mí, creo que pensó que era nueva alumna.

- el maestro me vio y luego dijo -ohh, ¿vaya parece que tenemos una alumna nueva?- y todos voltearon a verme.

-no, maestro, no soy nueva soy inoue orihime – dije ofendida. Y de pronto escuche en coro un ¡eh! Y todos con las caras de ¡qué clase de brujería es esta! Con unos ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Qué? Nunca antes en sus vidas no conocen la estilista y lentes de contacto – dije enarque ando una ceja y con la cara ofendida.

¡Así que no juzgue a un libro por su portada! –dije enojada y volteando a ver los que me molestaban.

conituara...


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAAAAA ... BUENO YA AL GRANO JAJAJA no se crean ... lo que quiero decir es que ¡gracias por leer esta historia me hacen muy muy feliz por sus comentaris de continuala me gusto mucho! eso me hace suburizar jajajaj me chivean :p jajajaj enserio estoy muy feliz de leer sus comentarios y opiniones me hacen reir mucho XD espero q disfruten este cap. y le iba seguir pero me llamaron si puedo llegar tempra le sigo un poquis mas bye!**

* * *

Disculpe usted; bueno comencemos con nuestra clase, todos saquen su tarea que la voy a revisar –dijo el maestro mientras preparaba sus listas.

-yo saque mi libreta y abrí en las hojas, donde había hecho la tarea por poco y no la acababa por los tratamientos que mi mamá me estaba poniendo ayer y se tardó mucho con migo. Me quede pensando en cómo fue mi locura de hacer semejante cosa, tanto tiempo odiaba la apariencia que tenía por ser molestada por los chicos y chicas, lo que me llevo a ocultarla con un disfraz, lo que casi me volvió invisible y solo algunos me molestaban, lo que podía tolerar, y llega un chico y hace que todo lo que hice se fuera al caño. De solo pensarlo me estaba poniendo roja, no podía ni siquiera voltear a verlo.

-llego el maestro a mi lugar, y reviso la tarea.

-solo espero que este cambio no afecte a sus estudios- dijo mientras apuntaba en su lista.

-claro maestro, descuide –dije con una sonrisa.

-al terminar la clase, la mayoría de chicas me rodea en bola, casi casi asfixiándome. Y me atacaban con preguntas como -¿con que estilista fuiste? ¿Qué hiciste para tener tu cabello tan brillante? ¿Usas maquillaje? ¡Recomiéndanos con que persona fuiste! – todas hablaban al mismo tiempo que solo escuche esas.

-mi mamá tiene conocimientos de estilista y ella quería darme un cambio y no me pude negar- fue lo que dije con una gota en la cabeza. Quizás me veo así, porque siempre tenía ocultos los ojos con eso lentes y tenía la ropa holgada como me gusta. Porque en parte mi mamá echo esa ropa a la basura y compro de mi talla, fue todo un complot –dije enojada, mientras recordaba como tiraba mi ropa.

-¡tienes que llevarme con tu mamá! –dijeron varias chavas.

-si tiene tiempo les avisare –les dije para calmarlas.

-¡eres la mejor orihime! –dijeron muy felices mientras me agarraban de las manos.

-…de nada… - dije con una sonrisa falsa –_en que me metí- _pensé arrepintiéndome.

-llego alguien corriendo mientras azotaba la puerta al entrar-

-¡dice que la maestra volverá a faltar por que tuvo un accidente, nada grave pero le pidieron descansar! –decía la chismosa del salón.

-¡y hoy nos toca 2 horas! –decía un chico muy feliz de que no llegara.

-creo que iré a ver que trabajo dejo- dije mientras iba saliendo.

-¿pero qué dices? –decía una chava.

-oigan cambie físicamente, pero no pienso cambiar mi carácter – dije antes de irme.

-fui a preguntar a servicios escolares, a las secretarias.

-disculpe soy la representante de mi grupo, y escuche que la maestra de etimología no iba a venir –le explique a la secretaria.

-ha si, le mande el trabajo al estudiante ulquiorra, él me iba a hacer el favor de que te lo diera- decía la secretaria- y después se me quedo viendo y dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

-vaya orihime, ¡que cambiazo! Te ves muy bien; ese chico caerá a tus pies –decía con burla.

-shhhh matsumoto ¡te van a oír! –dije con la cara roja.

-solo se empezó a reír, -esto si lo quiero ver, cuando cumplas tu objetivo quiero conocer al muchacho que te hizo cambiar- decía mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

-con permiso –dije apenada, y la cara roja.

-esa matsumoto, tarde o temprano me provocara un paro cardiaco- dije con la cara agachada mientras me tocaba las mejillas, para ver si ya se bajó el color. Cuando choco con alguien, y levanto la cara. -¡ah ulquiorra! Perdón por no fijarme, ha y te estaba buscando, me dijo matsumoto que te había dado el trabajo de la maestra para entregármelo. –dije un poco apenada ¿ulquiorra me reconocería? –se me quedo viendo por un buen rato, lo que me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Fue un rato tan incómodo.

-vaya, por poco y no te reconozco, toma –dijo mientras me lo entrego. –Gracias- le conteste.

-y…. es bueno saber que enfrentas tus problemas, y no te escondas tras una máscara- dijo el serio ulquiorra, pero pude notar que me felicitaba, o ¿algo así?

-solo le dedique una sonrisa. – así, tu querido amigo, quería que le dejara el trabajo a él, y al negarme se enojó. No comprendo el carácter de los jóvenes hoy en día, bueno te dejo –dijo serio. Mientras se despedía con una leve reverencia.

-_ulquiorra sí que es misterioso_- pensé. –pero es una buena y agradable persona dije en voz baja.

-de pronto alguien me agarra del brazo con fuerza y me jala a un pasillo y me pone contra la pared.

-¿pero qué? –dije al abrir los ojos. –era ichigo algo molesto y estaba muy cercas, me iba a poner muy roja porque ya sabía lo que sentía hacia él. Y no puedes evitar ponerte roja cuando tienes a la persona que te gusta.

-kurosaki, invades mi espacio personal- dije voleando la cara para evitar que viera mi sonrojo.

-¿Por qué tan repentino cambio?; ¡no que sobre tu cadáver de que no querías que nadie se diera cuenta de tu verdadera apariencia! ¿No que no soportarías a los chicos acercándose como si fueras carne fresca? –me empezaba a atacar como un reportero.

-las personas pueden decir algo y después arrepentirse después, además hable con ulquiorra y el me aconsejo de… -¡así que cambiaste por el! –no me dejo acabar y se escuchaba molesto.

-yo… ¡yo cambien por mí misma!, no por nadie- fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-se empezó a reír, lo que me saco de onda. –Ni siquiera sabes mentir – dijo mientras me agarraba de la barbilla para que no bajara la cabeza y ver mi expresión.

-pos allá tú, si me quieres creer y si no, no te tengo que dar explicaciones a un celoso.- dije algo molesta mientras me zafaba de él y me iba al salón.

-entre al salón, y me puse al frente luego vi que kurosaki entro después de mí, y hubo un silencio extraño, -_creo que soy como ulquiorra, ya no entiendo a los jóvenes de hoy- _pensé.

-bueno clase, como tenemos la 2 horas libres, nos concentraremos, para el festival que se acerca 11 de febrero para festejar el día de la fundación del país. –Al leer el papel, todos se quedaron en blanco- y el 14 de febrero –dije de mala gana-. Y todos empezaron a murmurar muy felices.

-así que, que quieren hacer de puesto o evento –dije mientras destapaba el tapón para apuntar las opciones y ver cual ganaba.

-un puesto de café maids – decía un chico- unas se quejaron otros se unieron con él, yo solo apunte.

-un puesto de crepas –decía una chava, yo apuntaba.

-una venta de esclavos y esclavas – cuando escuche eso, casi se me cae el plumón – y el que lo había dicho era kurosaki. ¡Y lo peor de todos es que todos estaban a su favor! Y para mí, mi peor pesadilla. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-vi, que kurosaki envió un papel a uno de los que se junta, y este lo leyó.

-propongo que como es el evento que gano, pongamos de una vez los esclavos- dijo mientras se paraba para que todos lo escucharan. Lo cual así fue.

-¿sugerencias? Voluntarios –dije para ver quien se animaba.

-¡no los voluntarios serian aburridos! –dijo una chava.

-yo propongo a momo – dijo un chavo. –la apunte,

-yo elijo a Kaoru – era un chico de tés blanca y rubio se veía muy tierno apunte su nombre en el pizarrón.

- eligieron a la mayoría de las chicas, casi de los chicos no, quien sabe porque…..

-yo elijó a orihime –decía kurosaki con una sonrisa. -¡eh! –fue lo que dije.

-si orihime apúntate –decían una chavas – me apunte, pero antes le lance una mirada asesina a kurosaki, lo cual el empezó a reír.

Y como último yo elijo a ichigo – decía una chava que era una de las que ya estaba elegida.

-no, gracias pero yo pienso comprar una esclava – dijo con una voz de creído.- y volteo para sonreírme. –la chava ya no dijo nada y eligió a otra persona, muy feliz. Creo que pensó que la iba a comprar y era para ella su mejor día y quizás para mí el peor.


	6. Chapter 6

**bueno aqui lo prometido esta ... perdon no pude cumplir la promesa ya me daban ganas de publicarlo jajaj en el sig. cap acabo lo que es el festival y una sorpresita mas XD bueno ojala les guste este cap. que lo hice especialmete para los lectores XD y le puse esfuerzo de serlo un poquito mas largo XD me gustaria mucho que me digan si les va gustando jejej y q tal este cap. bueno adios y buenas noches para mi ire a dormir jejej bye**

* * *

-bueno, iré a infórmale al consejo nuestra propuesta. –dije desanimada.

-fui hasta el salón del consejo y propuse lo que íbamos a hacer y les pareció una buena idea, y me dijeron que les avisara a los participantes que se vengan bien vestidos- sentí como si un yunque me caiga en la cabeza-

-fui al salón de regreso a decirle las noticias y las reglas, y todos ya estaban hablando de eso, era el nuevo tema de conversación. Y muchas de las chicas que son populares presumían y no parloteaban de hablar de que esperaba de qué ichigo las compraran. Yo me sentí deprimida ¿y si las escoge a ellas? ¿Y si solo juega con migo? –esas preguntas me empezaron a surgir y a inquietar.

-en todas las demás clases, me la empecé a garabatear caritas triste, otros corazones con alas, uno con un parche. _-¿Por qué rayos estoy dibujando corazones_? - pensé mientras agarraba la goma y empezaba a borrar.

-_y si el en el festival…. Como se celebrara lo del 14 de febrero, quizás le podría cocinar un chocolate a kurosa…. ¡pero que estoy diciendo! A nadie le gustan mis gustos raros… ¿y si pido ayuda a mi mamá? ¡No jamás te acabaras la burla con ella_!

-_que voy a hacer ahora sí que estoy entre un debate con migo misma y no sé qué hacer, voy a llorar_ –pensé mientras azotaba mi cabeza contra la banca. Unos voltearon a verme, para ver que tenía.

Antes de salir de la última clase, le pedí a la maestra unos 10 minutos para ponernos de acuerdo para la decoración.

-antes de que se vayan, necesito que cada fila traiga cosas o de dinero para comprar materiales para la decoración, necesitamos globos de corazones rojos, papel china de tonos rosas y blancos, y carteles para anunciar la venta de esclavos – este ultima parte lo dije con una cara de disgusto.

-así que para mañana sería más recomendable que traigan 500 yenes cada alumno y si sobra se los devuelvo. Y después nos dividiremos el trabajo –dije por último, para que la maestra nos diera la señal de que nos podíamos retirar.

Cuando recogí mis cosas, para irme vi que muchas chavas que entraron de esclavos estaban rodeando a kurosaki, no quería ver tal escena ¡me molestaba! Así que solo Salí rápido del salón y fui a mi casillero para recoger mis zapatos.

Y al abrir mi casillero, vi un montón de cartas. –Vamos a empezar de nuevo – dije suspirando de cansancio, ¿esta elección fue la correcta? - dije echando las cartas a mi mochila, -las leeré después-

¿No te vez muy contenta con "este cambio"? –dijo ulquiorra. Me espante y di un pequeño salto, creí que estaba sola.

-oh, lo siento –se disculpó pero no hubo ni un cambio de voz.

-¡oh, no te preocupes ulquiorra la verdad es que volveré a la misma rutina de esto! –dije mientras le mostraba algunas cartas.

-¿y cuál es el problema? –pregunto, como si no fuera algo raro, quizás a él también le llegan muchas cartas. –solo diles la verdad, y listo; que no estas interesada no solo por recibirlas tienes que aceptar, no te pueden obligar y mucho menos molestarse. Eso es absurdo y más porque ni los conoces y solo se basan en lo superficial – empezó a aconsejarme, mientras íbamos para la salida.

-gracias ulquiorra, ¡tienes razón! –dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

-no, hay de que para eso están los amigos; ¿oh, eso es lo que entiendo de los "amigos" –decía el mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla mientras pensaba.

-me empecé a reír – hay ulquiorra… gracias y me alegra tenerte como amigo –dije mientras reía por causa de sus pláticas.

-llegue a mi casa, lo raro es que nadie estaba en casa, ni siquiera kon. Llame a ver si estaba si estaban arriba pero nadie contesto.

En el refrigerador había una nota que decía.

Si, lees esto, es que ya llegaste, jajaja bueno los padres de ichigo-kun nos invitó una comida y como es toda la familia y como eres de la familia, bueno hija iré al grano. Ichigo-kun te recogerá él sabe cómo llegar. Atentamente – tu mamá.

-hay ¡porque! –dije mientras chocaba mi frente contra el refrigerador.

Cuando de repente se escucha el timbre. Me le quedo viendo a la salida de la cocina, y fui a paso lento para abrir; cada paso que daba me sentía nerviosa y luego tome la chapa de la puerta y abrí la puerta poco a poco. Y ahí estaba el.

-¿Qué paso? Se te ofrece algo –dije mientras tenía la puerta entre abierta.

-vengo por ti, y ¿Por qué te escondes? –jajaja- tranquila, no muerdo –dijo con una sonrisa.

-sí, tienes razón perro que ladra no muerde- dije o más bien se me salió lo sarcástica.

-conque ya te estas revelando, vaya –dijo mientras me entregaba un casco. -¿Qué para que el casco? –dije hasta que vi la moto color roja con negro, y mi cara de miedo se hizo presente creo que hasta pálida me puse lo que por mi reacción me empezó a reír.

-¡hay no, me quieres matar! –dije toda alterada. –lo que a él se escuchó un grito de risa ahogado, mientras se tapaba la boca.

-ya ni que fuera para tanto, dijo mientras se acercaba a colocarme el casco, y como si tocara una puerta, me pego en el casco. -¡te vas a ir lento! –dije mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice.

-sí, si patrona –dijo el mientras subía a la moto, y esperaba a que yo me subiera, con trabajos me subí, el me indico donde colocar los pies, y me agarre atrás ¡no lo iba a abrazar!. Parecía que él esperaba que me agarrara de él. –Necesito que por lo menos me tomes de la chamarra si no te vas a caer- dijo ya con la moto encendida. –si no fuera por el casco él me hubiera visto por los espejos lo roja que estaba, yo agarre de su chamarra lo más leve que podía.

Y luego arranco y por inercia lo abrace, si no me hubiera caído ¡arranco muy bruscamente! -¡te dije que lento!- le grite con miedo, mientras no dejaba de abrazarlo pude ver por el espejo que estaba sonriendo. _¡Lo hizo a propósito!-_ pensé enojada.

-empezó a rebasar a los carros, y en un semáforo a lado llego un auto deportivo con tres chicos, y uno me vio y dijo -¡eh lindura, vente con nosotros te divertirás mejor! –dijo mientras me guillaban un ojo, les iba a contestar por la mirada que ichigo, los otros ni lo pelaron, pero el semáforo se puso en verde y kurosaki acelero y se le puso enfrente haciendo que aventara graba. –yo solo me agarre de él, sin soltarme. ¡Para la otra tomare un taxi o subiré al camión!- gritaba ya que apenas se escuchaba mi voz por el sonido de la moto.

-¡y que te encuentres pendejos como esos, ni hablar! –decía con una voz de enojo. -¿¡que acaso estas celoso!? –dije con voz burlona. –No dijo nada, entramos a una colonia privada y bajo la velocidad, todo el lugar se veía tan tranquilo y había muchos árboles- ¿por aquí vives? –le pregunte mientras admiraba las plantas y árboles. –sí, ¿Te gusta? – dijo ya con tono de voz más tranquilo.

-¡si, es muy bonito! –dije con una sonrisa.

-cuando llegamos a lado de la casa había a lado una clínica, que decía clínica kurosaki. Le entregue su casco, y lo seguí hasta la puerta. El saco unas llaves con un llavero chistoso era un león de felpa, con la carita parecida a mi kon.

-entramos, su casa era grande y muy linda. –fuimos al patio trasero y hay estaba ishin asando carne asada y tomando unas cervezas con mi papá y masaki estaba platicando con mi mamá. Yuzo y karin estaban jugando con kon. Y cuando nos vieron –vaya pensé que se habían perdido – dijo mi mamá con burla. - ¡eh, no! -Dije toda nerviosa-.

-¿te trato bien mi hijo? – pregunto ishin.

-¿eh? Sí, creo que si – dije aun nerviosa ¡ahora me pongo mega nerviosa enfrente de su familia! Genial es perfecto. Agarre de la bebida que estaba tomando mi mamá para calmarme. -¡como que crees! Ichigo quiero que trates bien a mi nuera- decía ishin. –en ese momento me empecé a ahogar con la bebida lo que me llevo a escupirla y empezar a toser.

¡Querido! No digas eso… aún es demasiado pronto –decía masaki. Yuzu y karin solo se empezaron a reir.

Ayame-san, orihime-chan me acompañan a hacer un postre a la cocina –decía masaki.

-sí, está bien cariño, yo y ichigo cocinaremos la carne –decía ishin.

-mientras íbamos a la cocina, masaki empezó a sacar latas de lecheras saco azúcar, huevo, rompope, cacerola un molde, una licuadora y leche.

-haremos un flan napolitano –dijo masaki muy feliz.

-les parece si yo solo observo, no se me da bien lo de la cocina mi mamá dice que tengo raros gustos y suelo mesclar cosas que son desagradables para otras personas –dije un poco avergonzada.

-claro, pero en unas ocasiones nos vendría bien una mano –decía muy contenta masaki, era como un ángel, su linda sonrisa hacia que uno se sintiera mejor.

-bien –dije con una sonrisa.

-mi mamá ayudo a quemar la azúcar para que si hiciera caramelo, no me dejo hacerlo porque es muy peligroso, ¡no sabía que cocinar era tan peligroso! Una gotita de esa azúcar caliente y te levanta la piel, mejor sería una buena opción dejarle esa parte.

-después de que tuviéramos el caramelo lo dejamos enfriase en una tina de agua, y luego meterlo en el congelador, para que se hiciera duro.

-yo con 2 latas de la lechera, primero con una, vacíe el contenido a la licuadora luego en el mismo recipiente del bote de la lechera coloque huevos hasta que estuviera al tope y los coloque en la licuadora, luego en el mismo bote puse leche hasta el tope y lo vacíe a la licuadora y en total fueron 2 botecitos de leche.

Y luego masaki ya con el caramelo duro, saco el recipiente del congelador y lo que yo había puesto en la licuadora lo licue y lo vacíe al molde. E hice lo mismo con el otro bote.

-luego mi mamá y masaki prepararon el baño maría para que se cosa el flan, pero antes le echo una pisca de rompope y el recipiente lo envolvieron en aluminio.

-cuando iba a colocar el recipiente a la olla, tocan el timbre.

-orihime, cariño me arias el favor de abrir. –me dijo masaki mientras ayudaba a colocar el flan. –Claro – dije, mientras secaba mis manos, ya que tenía restos de lecheras y huevo en las manos.

-fui a la puerta y cuando abrí, me sorprendí ¡era la misma chica que había visto con kurosaki! No dije nada, me quede callada ya que estaba sorprendida.

¡¿Y tú quién eres?! – exigió saber.

Iba a contestar pero kurosaki, me gano -¿Qué pasa orihime, quién es? –dijo mientras abría mas la puerta y al verla se quedó igual que yo.

-¿es la nerd? Pues que se hizo cirugía plástica, ¿Por qué estas con ella? –dijo muy enojada al verme de arriba hacia abajo. Realmente que era incomodo esta situación.

-ven midori, tenemos que hablar –dijo kurosaki, mientras se la llevaba lejos. Y yo como mensa veía como se marchaba, me hizo sentir triste. Cerré la puerta. Y regrese a la cocina.

¿Qué paso, quien era? –dijo masaki al verme entrar. –Era la novia de kurosaki, y él fue a recibirla –dije con la voz un poco apagada.

-¿novia? –dijo masaki, como si fuera una broma. –Me permite su baño- dije para salir de ese incomodo lugar.- si esta al fondo a la derecha –dijo masaki, mientras ponía un temporizador al fan.

-cuando llegue al baño le cerré con seguro, y me senté en la taza, puse mis dos manos en la frente y comencé a pensar… -¿será… lo correcto en olvidarlo?- dije en susurro mientras se me escapaba una lagrima.

¡No, no me daré por vencida! –dije mientras alzaba un puño. Tengo, que informarme bien quien es midori. –lave mis manos, y fui con los demás a comer.

A donde se habrá ido mi estúpido hijo –dijo ishin mientras agitaba las tensas con las que volteaba la carne. –Quizás no ha de tardar –dije con una sonrisa, para disimular.

A cavamos de comer y estuvimos comiendo el postre, pero kurosaki no llego… estuvimos a casi de irnos ya; ishin dijo que iba a castigar a ichigo. –no se preocupe, se le debió presentar algo- dije mientras estábamos ya en la puerta despidiéndonos.

-cuando de un portazo entra kurosaki agitado, como si lo hubieran perseguido. -¡perdón por la tardanza! –Oh miren quien llego – dijo ishin.

-bueno fue un placer y un gusto venir aquí, tienen un linda casa –me despedía, mientras tenia a kon en los brazos dormido. Mis padres se despedían de los kurosaki, yo solo me le quede un momento a kurosaki ichigo, le dedique una sonrisa di una reverencia de gracias y Salí por la puerta.

-buenos, nos vamos a ver cuándo nos ponemos de acuerdo de nuevo- contesto mi padre

-claro asahi – ishin le contesto a mi padre mientras se daban un apretón de manos.

-nos subimos al carro de mi papá mientras aún se despedían por la ventana, yo solo levante la vista para ver a kurosaki, y cuando lo vi haciendo lo mismo, yo baje la mirada y me gire para otro lado.

-ya solo faltaban 3 días para el festival. Estaba muy atareada con las cosas que presentar al consejo, los preparativos listos mis compañeros trabajado tener en orden las actividades.

-me quede un rato más, para tener todo ordenado y que no faltaran detalles; cuando de repente escucho ruidos y algunos gritos me entro la curiosidad y me fije por una ventana a ver si podía observar que era lo que estaba sucediendo cuando veo un tipo de pandillas peleando con alguien del instituto, lo que me llevo a correr para detener este problema ¡si, estaba loca! Pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados ese estudiante podía acabar en el hospital. Cuando llego al lugar quedo muy sorprendida, el que estaba peleando era kurosaki y estaba ganando por mucho tenía una que otra cortada o golpe; pero comparado a los otros no eran más que simples rasguños su mirada era tan seria, jamás había visto esa expresión… creo que aun kurosaki sigue siendo un completo extraño para mí.

-cuando todo acaba él se da cuenta de mi presencia, y lo que pude hacer es ir con él y preguntarle si todo andaba bien.

-eso es normal para mí, ya estoy acostumbrado – dijo mientras tomaba su mochila.

-¡pero aun así, son unos tramposos, no es justo que te lleguen en bola – dije mientras buscaba una bandita en mi bolsa.

-por cierto, que haces aquí tan tarde – me dijo, mientras se acerba más.

-¡yo debería de decir eso! –dije mientras le ponía una bandita cercas de su ojo izquierdo y la mejilla, por su expresión note que se sorprendió.

-gracias –me contesto mientras sonreía. –No hay de que- conteste mientras revisaba que no me faltara nada, y si efectivamente me faltaba unas libretas.

-bueno, hasta mañana –me despedí, mientras iba de regreso a dentro.

-¡espera!... ¿te quedaras más tiempo? –dijo.

-no solo voy por algunas cosas que se me quedaron y después me iré a casa – dije mientras le hacia una seña de despedida.

-te, espero para acompañarte a tu casa – dijo. Yo me gire totalmente a donde estaba el - ¡ni creas que me subiré a esa moto de nuevo, eres muy maniático manejando! –dije con cara de miedo; lo que a él le provocó mucha risa.

-tranquila, no la traje –dijo con una cara de burla. -¡está bien, iré corriendo por mis cosas! –dije muy contenta.

-cuando ya tenía mis cosas en la mochila, me apresure para que no se quedara esperando a kurosaki.

-¡listo! Nos vamos – dije con una sonrisa. Fue agradable la caminata o al menos para mí… ya que sabía cuál eran mis sentimientos.

Kurosaki-kun porque estabas hay tan tarde –dije mientras lo volteaba a ver.

¿Y por qué el kurosaki-kun? -dijo levantando una ceja con una sonrisa burlona.

Eh… amm no lo sé, ¿tiene algo de malo? –dije nerviosa. –Pues no, no me molesta –dijo mientras ponía sus dos manos atrás en la cabeza.

Bueno, porque si no, de nuevo puedo decirte "kurosaki" –dije mientras mi miraba se enfocaba a un puesto de helados durante. –oh, espera iré a comprar un helado- dije mientras me dirigía al puesto.

-¡me da uno con una bolita de fresa y enzima con chocolate en cono por favor! –dije mientras buscaba en mi bolsa, el monedero para pagarlo. Pero sentí por arriba de mi hombro un brazo, cuando me gire era kurosaki-kun pagando.

-yo te invito –dijo mientras le regresaban el cambio. –gracias, después me tocara invitarte a ti. –dije muy feliz. Mientras le comía al helado.

-¿quieres?- Dije mientras le acercaba el helado. –no te preocupes, aun no le eh comido está limpio. –bueno está bien dijo mientras le daba una probada. Luego me lo empecé a comer por el resto del camino. -¡_oh por dios esto, es como un beso indirecto!- _pensé mientras me ponía roja.

-bueno ya llegamos, hay me saludas a tus padres y al saco de pulgas –dijo mientras se despedía con la un gesto.

-¡gracias por traerme, kurosaki-kun…. Y oye mi kon está libre de pulgas! – dije mientras le gritaba. Solo pude escuchar una leve carcajada.

….YA A SOLO HORAS DEL FESTIVAL… **(Solo aclaro, que investigue y 10 yenes es igual a 1 peso mexicanos. Y si estoy mal pues así lo manejo en este cap.)**

-fue mala idea contarle a mi mamá lo que iba a hacer en el festival porque hasta me compro un vestido color cremita y rosa, con encaje en las orillas y abajo del busto tenía un moño. Me llegaba a 4 dedos arriba de las rodillas, con unos zapatos blancos de piso.

¡Mamá es un festival! No una cita –dije mirándola en blanco.

¡Hay hija, hace mucho que no te compraba un vestido! –dijo ignorándome.

-me lleve un suerte delgado, no lleve ninguna libreta ni libro ya que el festival iba a durar todo el día.

Ya con la ayuda del salón pudimos arreglar nuestro salón, pero la venta de esclavos se llevara a cabo en el patio. Y como iba a ser todo lo que durara el festival, sería uno de los primeros en abrir y ya preparados habían avisado antes de a qué hora a qué hora seria. Nos colocamos en fila los esclavos, yo estaba totalmente nerviosa porque muchos no me quitaban la mirada de enzima. Y empiezan a anunciar la secretaria matsumoto ya que le pedí el favor a ella de que fuera la locutora.

¡Bienvenidos a la venta de esclavo! Damos comienzo, pero primero las reglas. 1. ¡no se podrá comprar en grupitos a uno solo, ya sea así el dinero no será devuelto y el esclavo queda libre automáticamente y si lo obligan será sancionados – cuando escucharon eso escuche que unos decían ilusionados y para mi música para los oídos. 2. ¡el esclavo no obedecerá a ordenes pervertidas! 3. ¡el esclavo tiene que durar hasta el término del festival ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos! –decía matsumoto las reglas por un alta voz.

Ya demasiada gente estaba en el patio, nosotros estábamos arriba de una plataforma, para que la gente nos viera; la mayoría de chicas saludaba a los chicos y coqueteando, y los chicos mandan besos a las chicas del público que están gritaban de emoción. Yo solo los observaba con una cara de ¡ya me quiero ir!

-bueno empecemos con: aya que viene con un atuendo muy fashion de colores negro con toques verdes. Empezamos con 5000 yenes –anunciaba matsumoto como si ya tuviera experiencia.

-¡5200 yenes! –gritaba un chico. -¡5500 yenes! –gritaba otro chico. -¡5500 yenes a la una, a las dos y a las tres; vendida a ese chico apuesto de playera amarilla. –decía matsumoto.

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente hiroshi, un chavo muy apuesto que viene con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de vestir café, ¡empecemos con 5000 yenes!

-¡5500yenes!- decía una chava. -¡6000 yenes! -contestaba otra chica. ¡6350yenes! –gritaba una chica.

¡Vendida a la chica del moño rosa! –gritaba matsumoto.

-después le toco a la chava que tengo el presentimiento de que kurosaki-kun la compre. Agarre parte de mi vestido apretándolo. Solo escuchaba -¡yo doy 6800 yenes!- ¡yo doy 7500yenes! ¡yo doy 83000!. _Vaya sí que era muy popular- _pensé.

¡Vendida a ese apuesto chico! –decía matsumoto. Mientras que la chava no estaba feliz, ya que kurosaki-kun ni siquiera había peleado por comprarla, se veía como ella miraba a kurosaki-kun, en parte me alegre y me tranquilice. Aunque por otra parte ¡qué tal si compraba a alguien de las que faltaba!

-¡bien ahora aquí pasaremos a una adorable chica, inoue orihime! –gritaba muy feliz matsumoto, yo me empecé a poner nerviosa, sentí que me ponía roja.

¡6000 yenes! –gritaba un chico. ¡6500 yenes!- gritaba otro. ¡7500 yenes!- subía el precio el primer chico. Eran como unos 5 chicos peleando, y lo peor es que anterior mente era los que me molestaban yo no quería ir con ninguno de ellos, eran arrogantes y cretinos…

-¡100000yenes! –grito una voz familiar. Alce la mirada y me sentí muy feliz de ver que era kurosaki-kun. Todos se quedaron con la boca cerrada al escuchar la cantidad.

¡Vendida, al chico de cabellera naranja y muy apuesto! –decía matsumoto.

-baje de la plataforma, con la cara un poco colorada y el llego a recibirme y extendiéndome una mano. Yo la tome y el la cerro con un apretó, que sentía que más roja no me iba a poner. Él sonreía y yo de elevada le regresaba la sonrisa. Note que la anterior chica se nos quedaba viendo con enojo y más a mí. -¿nos vamos? –dijo kurosaki-kun

-¡sí! – le conteste muy contenta ¡aun, no me lo creía! ¿Podría ser un sueño? –pensé.

Graa… gracias- dije al fin. -¿y eso porque?- pregunto mientras me miraba a los ojos. –Pues… por que los otros que me caen mal, no me compraran- dije mientras jugaba con mis manos

Se empieza a reír -¡no voy a dejar que gente como esa, este cercar de ti! -dijo un poco serio.

-ya no sabía que decir, hasta que huelo un aroma muy dulce. -¡crepas! –dije adivinando por el aroma.

-¿quieres una? Yo te la invito –le pregunte.

-claro, porque no –dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-le compre una de chocolate con fresas y una bola de nieve de vainilla; mientras que la mía era igual pero con la nieve de fresa.

-nos sentamos en una banca, yo tome mi distancia y me senté alejada de kurosaki-kun.

¡Pero, qué haces! –dijo algo ofendido. Mientras me jalaba para quedar más pegados, yo solo me puse roja y no dije nada.

-ya cuando acabamos nuestras crepas. Fuimos a ver a los puestos y en uno kurosaki-kun se detuvo y se quedó viendo los colgantes. -¿Qué buscas? –pregunte.

-un colgante de una llave para mi candado –dijo, mientras me mostraba un colgante de un candado. Que tenía guardado dentro de su camisa.

-mira orihime cómprate esa llave, para que haga juego con mi candado y para que pueda ser tuyo – dijo, y por mi reacción que hice o la cara que puse. Se empezó a reír a ruidosas carcajadas que provocaron que me pusiera toda roja.

-¿Cómo iba a contestar? – estaba que me moría de vergüenza.

-tranquila, solo fue una broma –dijo mientras revolvía mi cabello, como si fuera una chica pequeña.

-cuando de repente aparece midori, muy molesta. –ichigo, necesito hablar contigo –dijo algo seria.

-lo, siento ando ocupado. Además ya no tenemos nada mas de que hablar- dijo como si no le importara su presencia, mientras me jalaba de la mano.

-¡por favor! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. –kurosaki-kun se le quedo viendo pero antes de que dijera algo. –no te preocupes, kurosaki-kun ustedes hablen mientras voy al baño –dije con una sonrisa falsa. Mientras me soltaba de kurosaki-kun. ¡a veces me arrepiento de tener buen corazón y apiadarme de los demás!

-fui al baño, mas cercas que había. A lavarme tantito la cara. Cuando escucho un portazo, y por el espejo veo a la misma chica de esclavos a la que se me quedo viendo feo con otras chicas… tenia un mal presentimiento.

* * *

**continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA ... SE QUE ME VAN A MATAR POR EL RETRASO... lo siento... es que me quede estancada... y sali de viaje lo que me dio una idea de como seguirle... ojala y les guste o: y son las 1:53a.m jajajaj a dormir! y hasta el proximo cap. ... y agradesco a los lectores q se toman la molestia de leer este fanfiction y gracias XD y si tambien son escritor s esperare con ancias sus actualizaciones XD ¡buenas noches ichihimista!

* * *

Torcí el gesto al saber que hoy no era mi día, un día agradable se estaba hiendo por el caño. Empezaron a acercarse más a mí.

-¡hola, que tal! –decía la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica. Yo solo me limite a obsérvalas y por si hacían algún movimiento tratar de esquivarlo y si es posible abrirme paso para salir corriendo en eso de pelear no era una buena idea ya que jamás me eh peleado y estoy en las de perder y luego menos si son cinco contra uno.

-parece que te comieron la lengua- repuso. Comprimí los labios y me decidí a hablar -¿Qué pasa? –indague.

¡Vaya creo que después de todo no eres muda! –decía con burla. -¡que te quede claro! Que no intentes nada con ichigo porque te ira muy mal –dijo con un cambio y drástico cambio de humor mientras jugaba con mi cabello y lo empezó a jalar poco a poco. –Torcí el gesto en señal de dolor.-

-sería una lástima que este lindo cabello sea destruido o tu qué crees, Lucy. –esta sonrió muy cínicamente, yo solo estaba petrificada de saber que me iban a hacer. –bueno es hora de que te largues zorra, o ichigo se preocupara por ti; ¡y si le dices de nuestra amenaza, créeme que te arrepentirás! –decía antes de empujarme por el pasillo mojado y sucio. –ups, mi mano resbalo – decía la muy maldita. Todas salieron del baño, y me quede un rato más esforzándome de no llorar y que kurosaki lo notara.

-me levante y note que estaba toda sucia de atrás, me vi en el espejo para arreglarme. Antes de Salí suspire muy hondo y fingí una risa. -¡ouch! Eso me dolió –decía entre risas cuando me descuide y me pegue con una persona, -¡cuidado! -era la voz de kurosaki, mientras me ayudaba a no caerme nuevamente.

-perdón, jejej soy algo torpe -dije con una sonrisa. -¿algo? -decía sarcástico. Lo cual le mire con enojo.

-¡pero que te paso! -dijo preocupado al ver como estaba manchada de atrás.

-es que el baño estaba mojado y esta resbaloso y pues ya sabes… me resbale - mentí, no muy convincente.

Él se limitó a sonreír más de fuerzas que de ganas, lo note al mirar sus ojos.

-oye, lo lamento mucho… pero me tengo que ir; no puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa… lo siento. -se limitó a decir, se giró y se marchó. Yo solo me quede observando cómo se iba perdiendo entre la gente. Y a lo lejos pude observar como midori le agarraba el antebrazo y se alejaban juntos.

Sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió me sentía una idiota a darme esperanzas con kurosaki. -*snif- snif- *solo jugo con migo.

Me fui lo más rápido posible del lugar no quería ver a nadie, cuando *splash* me cae una cubeta da de agua. -¡oh, lo siento no te vimos! -decían unas chicas del segundo piso con un tono de voz sarcástico. Yo no les conteste y ni siquiera me limite a observar a las idiotas que lo hicieron solo seguí caminando. Estaba tan irritada que maldecía a regañadientes lo cual yo casi nunca hago, quizás porque sea la primera vez que me hacen explotar.

Y para mi racha de mal día choco con alguien haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y me caiga.

-alce la mirada, y a ver que ulquiorra que me ofrecía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, estaba demasiado aturdida, como para llora me avente me desahogue en su hombro, él se quedó callado pero al notar lo rigidito que estaba me imaginaba que estaba algo sorprendido. No trato de alejarme de él.

-estas… mejor-exclamo

-sí, gracias y lamento haberte mojado tu ropa- dije con voz entre cortada mientras me limpiaba la nariz.

-no hay problema, pero ¿alguien te jugo una broma? Por si fue así necesito sus nombres. El reglamento dice que los aspirantes serán sentenciados si desperdician el agua o hacen un desastre que dañe las instalaciones -decía con una expresión ensombrecida.

-lo siento, no alcance a ver quién fue -mentí ya que no me atrevía contarle que por mis ánimos no quise ver y seguir mi camino. - el solo se limitó a observarme yo me estaba poniendo nerviosa, hasta que finalmente hablo.

-te acompañare a tu casa, eso es lo que los amigos… o lo que eh investigado -decía mientras se quedaba pensando en lo que había investigado, me dio tanta risa que no sabía cómo negarme.

-gracias ulquiorra, no sé qué aria sin tu compañía -decía realmente agradecida

Xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya llegando a la puerta de mi casa, me voltea para donde estaba ulquiorra -muchas gracias por traerme hasta aquí; ¿no gustas algo de beber?

Ulquiorra se me quedo viendo, quien sabe que era por lo que pasaba por su mente. -no, gracias, quizás después -exclamo.

-bueno, realmente te agradezco al acompañarme hasta mi casa - dije mientras me inclinaba en una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento. -nos vemos luego- decía él mientras bajaba los escalones de mi casa.

Me adentre a mi casa hasta que lo perdí de vista.- ¡ya llegue! -exclame con pocos ánimos.

Por lo bajo que dije mi mamá no me escucho, pero de repente kon viene corriendo a recibirme, vaya que sí que tienen un gran oído los perros- pensé mientras recogía a kon e iba directo a mi cuarto. -¡oh, hija eres tú! -dijo mi mamá mientras se asomaba de la cocina. -mamá me iré a la cama, no tengo apetito y estoy muy cansada- dije mientras subía las escaleras solo podía sentir la mirada de mi mamá. Deje a kon en mi cama mientras yo me cambiaba y me ponía la pijama, fui a lavarme los dientes y me quede un largo rato viéndome al espejo. Me di palmadas en las mejillas y me dije -¡bien, orihime tu puedes salir delante de esto! Kurosaki-kun no es el indicado… ¡así que no te quedes estancada y mira hacia adelante! - pero solo en ese reflejo se veía a una chica deprimida con una sonrisa falsa.

Me dormí con kon en los brazos y caí como un tronco. Y después escuche la ruidosa alarma de mi despertador, no me quería levantar pero kon me empezó a morder del brazo indicándome que me levantara. -está bien, ya me levante- le conteste de mala gana, cuando me pare vi que kon se acomodó en medio de mi cama y abarcando todo lo que podía -¡por eso me levantaste! Para adueñarte de mi cama canijo perro -dije mientras lo molestaba y lo hacía enojar. Lo que me provoco reírme, que aria yo sin ese perro -¡gracias amigo! -dije mientras lo acariciaba. Me bañe y me puse el uniforme, tendí mi cama y volví a poner a kon encima de ella sin antes de molestarlo, me hice 2 colitas y baje a desayunar. -mi mamá aún estaba dormida por lo que la cocina estaba vacía, me serví un cereal de choco krispis y le di una hojeada a mi reloj lo cual me espante ya que era tarde y tenía que apresurarme para el camión, me lave a la carrera los dientes y agarre mi mochila antes de irme le deje en el plato de kon sus croquetas y su agua limpia. Me fui casi corriendo a la parada de camiones.

Lo bueno que llegue justo en el momento que el camión, solo corrí poquito para alcanzarlo -uff a tiempo- dije en voz baja.

Llegue al salón y lo único que hice fue a llegar directo a mi lugar ignore voltear para ver a cierta persona, creo que el primer paso que tenía que hacer es alejarme lo más lejos de kurosaki-kun y tratarle de hablarle lo mas poco posible. Es malo tenerlo a dos bancas de ti; podía sentir su mirada lo cual provocara que me cohíba.

-bien chicos ya es tiempo de cambiar de lugar, y como lo hacemos al azar por favor por cómo vaya llamando de lista, quiero que tomen sus papelitos. - cuando me llamaron yo fui a tomar el mío, rogando que me tocara lo más lejos posible de él; al abrir mi papel me sudaban las manos al abrirlo me había tocado en el lugar diesi siete. Como somos treinta y dos alumnos son cuatro filas de bancas y a mí me toco de la primera fila la quinta banca cercas de la ventana, lo malo que atrás de mí estaba tres de las chicas que no le caía bien. Solo sentí su mirada asesina. Cuando vi a kurosaki-kun agarrar su papel -¡por favor no enfrente de mí, por favor! -susurraba y tuve buena suerte le había tocado en el lugar ocho, estaba en la cuarta fila en la segunda banca.

Adelante de mi le había tocado a un alumno transferido que no recordaba su nombre, y al verlo ir a su lugar se veía muy feliz, -hola, espero que nos llevemos bien - decía muy tímido y con la cara roja. -amm… si lo mismo digo -dije sin importancia.

Yo por no poner atención a las clases, me quedaba viendo a la ventana a los árboles y a una parte del pateo.

Señorita orihime ¿de qué libro se trata? - me pregunto la maestra de filosofía. Por no poner atención todos voltearon a verme, lo cual ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando y sentía como me coloraba -no, lo sé- dije nerviosa. - la maestra se me quedo viendo decepcionada y dijo - espero que esta etapa de enamoramiento se le baje tantito y que no deba estar en las nubes si no fuera por ser una buena estudiante ya la hubiera sacado. Que no vuelva a suceder, y el libro es "el bhagarad-gita" - dijo la maestra. Los demás estudiantes ahogaron sus risas lo que me provoco sentir arder mis mejillas y orejas.

-bien chicos lo dejamos por hoy, vayan a su descanso y no olviden su tarea para mañana- dijo mientras recogía sus cosas para irse. Como ni si quiera sabía que había dejado de tarea le toque el hombro a estudiante transferido. Él se giró muy rápido. -¿disculpa cuál fue la tarea? -le preguntaba casi en susurro. -él se veía muy alegre y me entrego su libreta- toma aquí están los apuntes de la clase y la tarea, si quieres puedes venir a la cafetería y copearlo. -muchas gracias, me has salvado - dije muy alegre.

-vaya quien diría que a la orihime ya le interese otro chico- lo decía una de las chicas de atrás con burla. -no les hagas caso, solo lo hacen por molestar - le dije al chavo mientras iba directo al pateo.

-mientras pasaba los apuntes a mi libreta y comía unos de mis onigiri, estaba sentada en el pasto luego una sombra me cubrió, yo levante la cabeza para ver quién era. -¡hola ulquiorra! -dije aliviada de que no fuera kurosaki-kun. -hola… -decía muy fría mente como siempre. -¿quieres uno? -dije mientras le ofrecía de mi traste. Él se les quedo viendo - no les puse nada malo, son comestible -dije frunciendo el ceño. -gracias- decía mientras agarraba uno y se sentara al lado mío.

-¿no vas a preguntar por qué estoy pasando apuntes o haciendo tarea? - le pregunte. - él se me quedo viendo.

-¿Para?- pregunto después de un rato. -¡no sé, para que me regañes por estar en las nube y no poner atención y no saber que dejaron de tarea! -dije un poco exaltada.

-¿y por qué debería regañarte, que me gano? -volvió a decir. -¡no se! Es lo que hacen los amigos. -dije.

-entonces ¿quieres que te haga un reporte por falta de atención a clases? Qué raro son las amistades -dice mientras levanta una ceja. -¡no! - dije después de escuchar la palabra reporte.

-¿entonces, no lo entiendo? - decía mientras trataba de descifrarlo. - lo que me provoco mucha risa por algo tan tonto y me empecé a reír. -pfff… No me hagas caso, digo cosas sin sentido. -dije.

-está bien… lo que digas -decía con una leve sonrisa. -bueno ya casi empieza la clase, nos vemos luego- dije mientras me levantaba para irme a clases.

-nos vemos- exclamaba con la misma expresión seria.

Entre al salón ya un poco más tranquila, evadiendo lo más rápido posible a kurosaki-kun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Ya han pasado unas semanas y ya me eh distanciado lo suficiente de kurosaki-kun, pocas veces solo y nos saludamos y solo si nos topamos cara a cara, pero nada más. El ya no me busca ni para molestarme en parte me siento aliviada, pero en otra no ya que aún me duele, pero lo trato de superar. A veces suelo juntarme con ulquiorra y platicar un rato, ya que no es muy hablador.

Ya solo nos quedaban unos días para salir de vacaciones, lo cual un día le pregunte a mi mamá. -oye mamá ¿vamos a salir de vacaciones? -observe su reacción, solo volteo y me sonrió. -¡claro que sí, nos iremos de campamento; pero no te diré donde será un secreto!- exclamaba mientras me guiñaba un ojo. -¡podremos llevarnos a kon, no me gustaría dejarlo solo! -rogué.

-claro, pero tendrás que cuidarlo bien ya que como es en un laguna no se vaya a ahogar - me aconsejo.

-¡sí! No te preocupes, yo lo cuidare- le conteste con una sonrisa.

El día llego, mi papá coloco las maletas arriba de la camioneta y el amarro con una red especial, y en la cajuela coloco sillas, una mesa y una parrilla. Como nos levantamos a las 5am, para legar temprano y ganar un lugar ya que el lugar estaba retirado. Una de las ventajas de ser hija única es que tienes todo el lugar trasero para ti sola; con mi almohada me recosté y con los pies recogidos podía dormir bien todo el camino con kon en mi abdomen dormido. A punto de llegar mi mamá me despertó.

-orihime, levántate ya mero llegamos- me decía con una dulce voz, kon seguía dormido así que solo lo tome y me senté y lo puse a un lado, yo aun bostezando

-te tengo una sorpresa -decía mi papá con una sonrisa traviesa. -¿eh, cuál?- indague.

Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás -decía mi mamá. -sabes kon, no me gusta eso -dije mientras lo abrazaba.

-cuando mi papá se estación, lo primero fue bajarme y estirar las piernas y los brazos solté a kon para que hiciera sus necesidades, bajamos nuestras maletas, cuando tenía mi maleta en las manos, me di cuenta que a lado de nosotros se había estacionado otro carro, y al ver quien bajaba, mi maleta se me fue de las manos abrí los ojos como platos - ¡pero que! -balbucíe

Gire para ver a mi papá a la cara y a mi mamá y ellos me estaban dando una sonrisa y fueron a saludar a ishin y a masaki, yo no podía despejar de mi vista de kurosaki-kun, cuando el me miro yo me cohibí y recogí mi maleta y otras cosas sin mirarlo y me fui para ir buscando un lugar.

En la entrada estaba unos guardias y policías. -nos permitiría si boleto - exclamo el guardia.

Ha si, deje que llegue mi papá para que se los de- le conteste. Llego atrás mi papá y mi mamá cada quien con unas cosas. -¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido, sin saludar a la familia kurosaki hija? -me pregunto preocupada mi mamá. -ah… es que estoy tan emocionada que quiero ganar un gran lugar, antes que no lo gane - mentí.

-oh, esa es mi hija; tome aquí están los boletos de nosotros cuatro - dijo me padre mientras le entregaba los boletos.

-adelante y disfruten su campamento -dijo el guardia antes de marcar los boletos y entregárselos a mi papá.

Yo encontré un hermoso lugar, estaba debajo de unos enormes árboles, y enfrente estaba una parte del lago, y todo alrededor estaba repleto de árboles, se veía como un lugar de fantasía de los cuentos. Estaban nadando unos lindos patos y el agua era tan clara y cristalina que se veían las piedras en el fondo y algunos troncos con musgo y peces.

Deje mis cosas en el suelo donde ira mi campaña, mi papá me ordeno quedarme y apartar el lugar mientras traía con mi mamá lo que faltara.

Cuando veo venir a la familia kurosaki, me empiezo a sentir un poco incomoda. -¿Qué le parece el lugar señora masaki? -pregunte, para disimular.

-es muy hermoso- dijo mientras me dirigía una sonrisa tan cálida que me hizo sentir mejor.

Cuando empiezo a sentir unas leves gotas en la mejilla, levanto la cabeza para observar el cielo y al verlo nublado -hay que armar rápido las casas de campañas antes de que nos agarre la lluvia -dije mientras me dirigía a la familia kurosaki. Si, vamos niñas por las cosas que faltan, apúrate ichigo para que nos ayudes. - grito ishin mientras que ichigo asentía y se iba con ellos. Yo y masaki nos quedamos acomodando las cosas.

kon le estaba ladrando a los patos, muchas campañas se veían por el lugar. Lo bueno del lugar es que hay baños públicos y unas tiendas pero están un poco lejos de los campistas. Y esa es la única zona donde tienen luz electica. Por lo que podremos ver muy bien las estrellas. Pero creo que hoy no por las nubes negras.

Llegaron mis padres con las últimas cosas al igual que ishin y los demás, empezamos a armar nuestras campañas; ishin y masaki tenían una para ellos dos, al igual que mis padres, yo tenía la mía del mismo tamaño que la de mis padres y me iba a quedar con kon. Kurosaki, yuzu y karin tenía una para ellos. Creo que estarán un poco apretados -pensé

Empezó a chispear mas fuerte, lo que llevo a apresurarnos y más porque estaba anocheciendo y solo teníamos linternas; empezaba a hacer más frio y recordé que nosotros solo habíamos traído unos sleeping y nada de cobijas. Lo cual mi chamarra era muy delgada, y solo tenía cambio de ropa primaveral, ósea short y playeras delgadas.

Fuimos a los baños, donde había enchufes para conectar nuestros colchones ya que tenían su propio inflable y solo lo tenías que conectar. Hay kurosaki-kun me ayudar a cargar al mío y a meterlo a mi casa de campaña, yo les ayude con el suyo, y cada quien guardo sus maletas en sus tiendas para impedir mojarlas.

-en un rato volvemos- dijeron ishin y mi papá. -¿A dónde van? -pregunto yuzo. - iremos por unas lonas para colgarlas arriba de nuestras compañas para que no se mojen.- le explico ishiin. - no tarde - contestaron mi mamá y masaki. Ellos asintieron y se marcharon con unas linternas. Yo entre con kon a mi casa de campaña, antes de que me mojara más, estaba que temblaba de frio, aun teniendo a brazos a kon y con mi sleeping.

Pasaron más de cuarenta minutos y mi papá ni ishiin volvían, -yu-zu, ka-a-karin ¿n-no-o... qui-i-e-eren do-ormir c-con mii-goo -tartamudeaba por el frio, mientras abría la ventana ya que su campaña estaba alado de la mía y si habría mi ventana y ellas la suya nos podríamos ver. ¿No tienes cobijas? -pregunto muy preocupada yuzo, mientras Karin estaba a su lado. Yo negué con la cabeza; kurosaki-kun también se asomaba y lucia preocupado. - oh, porque no una de ustedes se viene con migo así no estarán tan apretados- dije un poco tímida.

Yuzu y karin se intercambiaron unas miradas, que solo gemelas se entendería. -vas kurosaki-kun hazle compañía a orihime, mientras llegan nuestro padres luego una de nosotras acompañaremos a orihime y tú te regresaras -dijeron al mismo tiempo como si fuera una misma. Yo me puse muy roja, tanto que creo que se me había quitado el frio. -¡eh! -kurosaki-kun repuso mientras en sus mejillas tenía un rubor mate.

No reclames iichi-ni y se un caballero, que nosotras tenemos que acomodar aquí adentro y no debes ver cosas ciertas cosas- exclamaba karin mientras echaba de una patada a kurosaki-kun y le aventaba una cobija. -¡pero karin-san, yuzu-san! -masculle. -no orihime-san tiene que aprender a hacer un caballero- esta vez decía yuzu.

Ya no reclame ni me reúse, cuando kurosaki-kun entro a mi casa de campaña, yo solo sentía como latía mi corazón y a la vez me sentía incomoda, ya que me venía a la cabeza midori y me dolía el pecho, kon le ladraba. -espero que no me muerda- decía antes de entrar. -ladra, pero no muerde - dije mientras agarraba a kon y lo calmaba. -vaya tu casa, está muy amplia- dijo muy sorprendido. - sí, algo- conteste mientras desviaba la mirada. -toma- me aventó su cobija a la cara. Estaba calientita y tenía su aroma. -¿y tú? -lo mire preocupada ahora el pasara frio. - no hay problema, yo tengo chamarra gruesa - dijo mientras se la abrochaba hasta arriba y se ponía el gorro, eso indicaba que ya estaba sintiendo frio. Abrí todo mi sleeping para que se extendiera y le ofrecí la mitad y yo la otra mitad, él no se negó. -¿a quién no se le ocurre traer cobijas? -pregunto con burla.

-a mi padre- dije mientras fruncía el ceño. - él se empezó a reír. Lo que me provoco fruncir más. - tonto- le conteste mientras le daba la espalda y me acostaba mientras me cubría hasta la cara con su cobija.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio yo estaba con los ojos cerrados y con kon arriba de mis pies acurrucado. Cuando un sonido de celular empieza a sonar lo que me hace abrir los ojos de sopetón. -¿Qué, no vas a contestar? - pregunte. -él no me contesto, lo que me hizo levantarme y darle la cara. ¿Cuál es el problema? -indague. Como no tuve respuesta volvía a hablar pero esta vez sin pensar. -¡ah! ya se, es tu novia midori y si le dices que estás conmigo explotara y te reclamara ordenándote que te alejes de mí y que no me dirijas la palabra ¡¿verdad?! -exclame con una voz apagada y con la expresión ensombrecida. Vi como sus pupilas se contraían y al ver su rostro era de impresión por mi forma de hablar. Luego frunció el ceño y dijo -no sabes nada, además no se nota que te preocupa tanto, ya que está muy feliz al lado de ese "ulquiorra-kun" - dijo esta última palabra arremedando una voz chillona. -¡por lo menos él no me deja sola en un festival cultural! - dije con voz roncan antes de salir de la tienda, no quería ver su cara, porque si lo hacía iba a romper a llorar, lo cual no me faltaba mucho. -¿a dónde vas? - pregunto entre enojado y preocupado. -al baño- dije con la voz nublada, ya era inútil con mi voz era obvio que sabría que estaba a punto de llorar.

Me fui apresurada por la llovizna al llegar a los baños, lo primero que hice fue lavarme la cara y sonarme la nariz, regresaría hasta que mi voz haya regresado a la normalidad y que mi nariz no esté tan roja, porque cuando lloro se me pone colorada. Al pasar unos minutos, regrese y al notar que las campañas ya tenían lonas supe que ya habían regresado. Entre a la casa y estaba karin con kon en brazos. -¿ya te sientes mejor? - me pregunto mientras le daba un pedazo de pan a kon y comía otro ella. ¿Se escuchó todo? -dije avergonzada. -al menos nosotras si, ya que estamos a lado, pero dudo que mi mamá y la tuya no - contesto. -ufff, que bueno, en parte y lo siento por lo de hace rato -dije disculpándome. -no, te preocupes iichi-ni a veces es un idiota - dijo esto último más fuerte para que la escuchara apropósito.

Nuestros padres nos trajeron pan y leche para cenar -dijo karin mientras me ofrecía, yo lo tome. -gracias- sonreí. - no te preocupes todo se arreglara - dijo karin mientras se acostaba con kon en brazos. - si- conteste con una sonrisa de gratitud.

Aun dormida empecé a sentir frio, lo que estaba entre dormida y despierta, cuando de repente empecé a sentir más calientito, como si alguien nos hubiera echado otra cobija entre abrí los ojos, y era yuzo ella se colocó atrás de mi lo cual yo estaba en el medio lo que volví a cerrar los ojos y a quedarme dormida profundamente.

Ya había amanecido lo sabía por la luz que se sentía, pero estaba tan cómoda que no quería abrir los ojos y dormir un rato más, cuando siento, que estoy abrazando a alguien. ¿Será karin o yuzu? Entre abrí los ojos con esfuerzo y al darme cuenta que está abrazando a ¡kurosaki-kun! Los abrí completamente y estaba colorada y me zafe de él, este se despertó y al ver que estaba tan cercas de él se alejó colorado -¡creí que era yuzu la que me abrazaba! -dijo el todo avergonzado. Yo me gire y estaba karin y yuzu juntas dormidas pero por el alboroto se despertaron. -¿Qué paso? -dijo yuzu mientras se tallaba los ojos y bostezaba. -¿Qué no se supone que tú estabas donde estaba kurosaki-kun? -dije alterada y avergonzada. -ahh… es que fui como a media noche al baño, y me costó mucho trabajo salir sin despertarte ni a ti, ni a oni-chan, y cuando regrese como los vi muy feliz abrasados me fui a lado de karin. -al decir la palabra "muy feliz abrasados" sentí toda mi cara arder y él también estaba rojo. -¡y tú porque te viniste hasta acá!- exigí saber, mientras lo señalaba como el culpable.

-¡por que yuzu se vino para acá y yo no podía dormir por tanto frio ya que solo tenía mi chamarra! -dijo para defenderse. - además tú me abrazaste - dijo mientras se burlaba y sonreía. -¡cállate! -grite avergonzada mientras le aventaba una almohada a la cara.

Ya nos calmamos y salimos afuera. Nuestros padres estaban haciendo el desayuno, huevos con jamón. ¡Buenos días! - dije mientras me acercaba a la mesita, todos me saludaron y a los demás, kon corrió a hacer del baño en un árbol y regreso para que le diera sus croquetas y su agua. Todos nos sentamos a comer. -creí haber oído una pelea de pareja hace rato decía ishiin, mientras miraba a kurosaki-kun. -¡cállate viejo chismoso! -le gritaba kurosaki-kun mientras le aventaba un limón. Mis padres solo se burlaban

-miren parece que el clima mejoro - decía mi mamá mientras veía el cielo. -nos vamos a poder meter al lago - contestaba feliz mi papá. -yuzu y karin gritaron de emoción.

-pero ustedes dos deben tener chalecos salvavidas ya que en la zona donde iremos a nadar tiene de profundidad 23 metros - decía muy serio mi papá. -qué bueno que siempre vengo preparada -decía masaki con una radiante sonrisa.

-además me echare muy bien un taco de ojo -decía kurosaki-kun al ver una chica en bikini que estaba pasando a unos metros de nosotros. Yo me puse molesta y en eso pasa un chavo con pelo un poco largo y chino con un buen cuerpo. -sí, yo también me echare un buen taco - decía mientras lo observaba y este volteo por un momento y sonrió, lo que hizo que me ruborizara porque me descubrió observándolo. - y mire a kurosaki-kun y vi como lo fulminaba con la mirada y a mí me fruncía el ceño. - ¿Qué? Si tú puedes porque yo no, además soy libre después de todo -le mentí, solo tenía ojos para él.

-bien gente vamos a cambiarnos -dijo ishin para calmar el ambiente. Después de una media hora ya estábamos cambiados y ya con el bloqueador puesto, todos juntos, nos íbamos a donde estaba lo más hundo, yo me lleve una esponja en forma de tuvo que me hace flotar solo es cuestión de tenerlo en las manos, puedo sentarme en el o pararme en él y seguir flotando, nosotros le decimos espaguetis, mi mamá tiene el suyo. Mi papá como es gran nadador ya que él, lo practica como pasatiempo yo tenía nada, pero lo íbamos a estar vigilando. Masaki, yuzu, karin e ishin traían chalecos salvavidas. Kurosaki-kun se reúso a usar uno, él decía que sabía nadar muy bien. Yo me preocupe, ya que yo también se nadar, pero no tan bien me canso muy rápido lo cual aria que me ahogara, tendría que de vez en cuando vigilarlo. Al llegar al muelle teníamos que bajar por unas escaleras para estar en la laguna, pero yo agarre fuerte el espagueti y di un clavado. - el agua estaba calientita. Yuzu y karin también saltaron pero sujetas de las manos, mi mama' y masaki bajaron por las escaleras. Ishin se dio un clavado de pansa, lo cual se vio doloroso. Y mi papá y kurosaki-kun se dieron un clavado de cabeza con las manos extendidas, -presumidos - pensé para mi

Un rato estaba jugando con yuzu y karin y nos salpicábamos yo a veces soltaba el espagueti y me sumergía para ver las algas y algunos peces, luego volví a subir y agarraba el espagueti ya que no me gusta andar sin el en lugares tan profundos. Ishin y mi papá jugaban a carreras y luego mi papá descansaba en una soga que había o en una plataforma flotante que era de madera y unos tambos de plásticos que hacía que flotara. Cuando con la mira empiezo a buscar a kurosaki, y al no verlo me empecé a preocupar y después lo veo salir, lo que me alivio. Fui acercándome a él. -¿no crees que deberías rentar un salva vidas? -pregunte. Al ver su expresión supe que estaba enojado, quizás porque ofendí su "orgullo" o porque todavía estaba enojado por el chavo-yo, no necesito eso mira y observa - replico y se sumergió, solo observe como iba desapareciendo en la profundidad, pero ya había pasado un gran rato y no subía, lo que me aterro y tome mucho aire y me sumergí, después de nadar para abajo, pude verlo estaba enredado su pie izquierdo en las algas y no se podía zafar, por su cara pálida, supe que le faltaba aire, ¡tenía que ayudarlo rápido si no se ahogaría! Nade más rápido hacia él y trate de ayudarlo a zafarse, pero estaba muy enredado. -¡demonios! - pensé. Ya que a mí también se me acaba el aire y kurosaki-kun ya tenía más tiempo que yo, solo había una solución ¡no había tiempo para pensar! Me acerque a kurosaki-kun lo tome del rostro y lo bese para darle el aire que tenía, lo suficiente para que aguantara un poco más, nade con todas mis fuerzas para la superficie, por poco y no lo logro, agarre mi espagueti y agarre tanto oxigeno como pude, ya que me estaba mareando por falta de este, ya que le había dado lo que me quedaba a kurosaki-kun.

Empecé a gritar como loca -¡ayúdenme mi amigo se ahoga!- grite histéricamente, mi papá me escucho y fue nadando todo lo que pudo para donde estaba, un salvavidas se lanzó. Yo volví a tomar todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitía y volví a nadar lo más rápido que pude a kurosaki-kun. Ya casi no tenía fuerzas y estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, le volví a dar todo mi aire, lo cual le ayudo a abrir de nuevo los ojos, y en un ratito mi papá ya había llegado y estaba ayudando a zafarlo, luego llego el salvavidas el portaba una navaja, lo cual lo libero lo más rápido que pudo, yo ya no aguantaba más y empecé a perder el conocimiento también. Lo último que recuerdo fue que el salvavidas ayudo a subir a la superficie a kurosaki-kun y creo que mi papá me ayudo a mí.

Cuando salimos yo tome toda el aire que pude y empecé a toser, por el agua que me había tragado, me ayudaron a subir a salir al igual que a kurosaki-kun él estaba tosiendo más que yo.

Yo, entre en pánico al saber que estuve a punto de morir y que estuve a punto de perder a kurosaki-kun. -Que rompí a llorar, abofeteé a kurosaki-kun ¡no vuelvas a hacer esa tontería, por poco y te pierdo! Idiota -le grite mientras me lanzaba y lo abrasaba. El me abrazo también y entre voz cortante y nublada dijo -lo siento.

Yuzu y karin estaban muy asustadas y después de que yo me separara de kurosaki-kun ellas lo abrasaron. -gracias por salvar a mi idiota de mi hijo- me agradeció ishin

Ya un poco más calmado, el salvavidas pregunto. -¿Qué hiciste para ayudarlo? Ya que ningún humano no puede durar tanto tiempo en el agua- mis pómulos se me habían sonrojado y al ver a kurosaki-kun con una sonrisa burlona y orgullosa me puse más roja. -yo le estaba dando… mi aire- dije toda apenada. -vaya que forma tan linda de salvar a tu novio- decía el salvavidas con una sonrisa. -¡él no es mi novio! -grite alta y chillona, ni yo misma reconocí mi voz pero parece que hubiera dicho un chiste ya que todos empezaron a reír. -creo que valió la pena la ahogada- decía kurosaki-kun con una risita traviesa mientras se tocaba sus labios con las puntas de sus dedos.

Torcí el gesto, agarrare un salvavidas de dona y le di con él a kurosaki, atorándoselo en la cabeza- tonto- dije, mientras me alejaba del lugar con la cara completamente roja y recordando lo ocurrido.

* * *

-_- espero que no se me haya ido ni un detalle ya que luego no se queme pasa y se me olvida colocar... como lo que ocurrio con himitsu kokoro... perdonenme por tener una cabeza q se le va la idea y no recuerda... esque mi hasmter de la cabeza ya se murio jajajaj y no cardura bien las neuronas :p y lo del campamento me ocurrio ... pero lo del "ahogado" se me ocurrio jijiji es bueno ir a eso lugares te dan inspiracion ... posdata : si me eche un buen taco de ojo habia unos chavos ... jajajaja ya no digo nada :p jejeje ...**continuara... bye bye **


End file.
